Sherlock, Mycroft, John et les autres
by Sevoli
Summary: Depuis la mort de Sherlock et de Moriarty, le monde ne tourne plus rond. Une nouvelle organisation fait son apparition. John, Mycroft, Lestrade et ses acolytes, et même Mme Hudson et Molly sont entraînés dans de nouvelles aventures... Plusieurs couples! Fiction en attente pour le moment par manque d'idée, si vous en avez vous pouvez me les dire...
1. Intro

Lundi 1er septembre 2014 - Quelque part en Angleterre

- "Elisa, il est temps de se mettre en route. Tu es prête?

- Je le suis, je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de toute ma vie.

- Tu vas risquer ta vie, tu veux vraiment le faire? Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, un mot de toi et on arrête tout, il est encore temps.

- Tu es folle, depuis le temps que l'on se prépare, que l'on récolte des informations et que l'on se met dans les bonnes grâces des deux camps, il n'est plus question d'arrêter.

- Bien sûr, je veux juste dire que personne ne t'en voudrais si tu voulais arrêter.

- Je me prépare depuis deux ans pour çà. Je n'ai jamais atteint le niveau de contrôle de mon corps que pour le but que nous nous sommes fixés. Je n'ai même pas été aussi bien préparé pour les JO.

- Tu compares l'aventure dans laquelle nous nous lançons aux JO? Je ne pense pas personnellement qu'il y ait matière à comparer, même en terme de préparation.

- C'est vrai que le maniement des armes n'est pas inclus dans les JO, enfin dans ma discipline.

- Elisa, une fois que nous aurons commencé, il ne sera plus question d'arrêter.

- Je sais, mais il faut que nous le fassions. Stanley Moriarty, qui veut venger la mort de son fils, a repris les rênes de son organisation. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait y avoir pire que Jim Moriarty, mais on peut constater où le fils avait appris ainsi à manipuler. Depuis deux ans, il fait régner la terreur dans toute l'Angletterre, et Sherlock Holmes n'est plus là pour aider les forces de l'ordre à à stopper çà. Quant à Mycroft Holmes et au gouvernement britannique, ils ne savent plus ou donner de la tête.

- Quand Sherlock va-t-il réapparaître? Je n'en peux plus de voir John Watson déprimer. Je ne le connaît que depuis un an, mais je sais que depuis deux ans qu'il croît que celui-ci est mort, il ressemble plus à un fantôme qu'à un être humain. Il faudrait que tu le dises à Sherlock.

- Je sais, je l'ais vu. Et Sherlock me demande souvent de ses nouvelles. Sherlock réapparaîtra quand il le jugera bon. Il a encore des choses à faire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il ne peut pas revenir maintenant. Nous l'avons aidé à disparaître, à simuler sa mort, ce n'est pas pour l'exposer à un danger encore plus grand. Déjà qu'il prend des grands risques en collectant des informations.

- Quand doit-il revenir?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je pense que d'ici une semaine ou deux, il aura ce qu'il cherche, il faut qu'il procède avec prudence, je lui ais dit de prendre son temps. J'espère juste à chaque fois que son caractère ne casse pas ses couvertures. Mais j'ai confiance, il connaît les enjeux de ses missions.

- Ok, je te fais confiance, tu le sais. Nous te faisons tous confiance.

- Je sais. Allez, en route.

- Bien Mademoiselle, c'est partit!

* * *

><p>Londres, une semaine plus tard.<p>

Depuis deux ans, la vie de John était devenue une morne et triste routine. Cette vie allait bien avec l'humeur de celui-ci, d'ailleurs.

Depuis la mort de Sherlock, John était passé par diverses phases. La tristesse, en voyant le corps de Sherlock sur la civière, la désespoir quand il en parla avec sa psy, l'espoir quand il pensait que Sherlock ne pouvait pas mourir et qu'il réapparaîtrait, la colère quand il constatait que le temps passait et que Sherlock ne revenait pas, et enfin la résignation depuis quelques temps, où il essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à son ancien colocataire. La méthode de se noyer dans le travail et ne revenir à l'appartement que pour manger vite fait, se laver et dormir marchait d'ailleurs pas trop mal. Bien sûr, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ait envie de pleurer, mais il n'était plus constamment obnubilé par Sherlock.

Sa vie se résumait à : Se lever le matin, prendre un frugal petit-déjeuner, passer par la salle de bain, aller au travail très tôt, en revenir très tard, parfois en ne mangeant pas le midi, manger un petit quelque chose le soir, et aller se coucher. Au début, il avait essayé d'avoir de nouvelles conquêtes pour passer le temps, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que les présences féminines ne l'intéressaient plus. Il voulait Sherlock, et uniquement Sherlock. Son comportement lui manquait, ses expériences, même cette manie qu'il avait de traiter le monde entier de stupide, d'idiot, et de regarder John avec cet air condescendant quand il considérait qu'il était trop lent à comprendre quelque chose, c'est-à-dire tout le temps.

John, que toutes ces manies agaçaient quand il en faisait les frais, lui manquaient terriblement maintenant que Sherlock n'était plus là. Il voyait quasiment chaque nuit la chute de Sherlock, et ses mots revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. "Toutes ces affaires, John, je les ais inventées, c'est moi qui les ais préparées." John n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il n'avait que trop vu la peur de Sherlock pendant l'affaire des Chiens de Baskerville, et il y avait d'autres exemples comme çà. John était sûr que dans ces moments là, il n'avait pas pu simuler. C'était un excellent acteur, mais pas au point d'avoir cette lueur dans les yeux quand il avait eu peur.

John, depuis la mort de Sherlock, ne s'intéressait plus aux infos, aux crimes qui se passaient dans les rues de Londres, ne répondait plus au téléphone, ni à Lestrade, ni à Mycroft Holmes, qui avait finalement laissé tomber et ne cherchait plus à le joindre à présent. De toute façon, John rendait Mycroft responsable en grande partie de la mort de Sherlock. En revanche, depuis deux ans, absolument tous les jours, Greg essayait de le contacter. Et bien que depuis deux ans, il s'obstine à ne pas répondre, apparemment çà n'empêchait pas Lestrade de tenter de le joindre, encore et toujours. D'un certain côté, John admirait la ténacité de Lestrade, et s'en voulait de ne pas lui répondre car il l'aimait bien, mais il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec Sherlock, et Lestrade faisait partit des personnes que John avait connu par l'intermédiaire de Sherlock.

John avait déménagé. Au début, il voulait rester dans l'appartement, au cas où Sherlock reviendrait, mais finalement, il se rendit compte qu'être dans l'appartement le gênait, maintenant que son ancien colocataire n'était plus là. Quand il arpentait le salon, il revoyait sans cesse son ami étendu dans le canapé, les moins jointes sous son menton, et il cherchait les instruments sur la table de la cuisine, et les bouts de cadavre dans le frigo ou le micro-ondes. Bref, tout lui rappelait le détective consultant. Il avait donc décidé de chercher un appartement plus petit, plus dans ses moyens, et aux abords de Londres, non plus dans le centre-ville.

D'ailleurs, son nouvel appartement était très joli. Il avait emmené Sarah avec lui lors des visites d'appartements, pour qu'elle lui donne son avis, et ils étaient tombés d'accord sur ce petit appartement, qui comportait un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain et une chambre. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'était suffisant pour lui.

Par ailleurs, il avait appris récemment que peu de temps après qu'il soit parti du 221b BakerStreet, l'appartement avait été reloué. John se sentait mal en pensant que dorénavant, une ou plusieurs personnes faisaient leurs vies en foulant les lieux ou ils avaient vécus, Sherlock et lui.

Mais c'était mieux pour lui, il en était certain.


	2. Chapitre 1  Une soirée prometteuse

Lundi 8 septembre 2014

John arriva à la clinique où il travaillait. Il était encore tôt mais il était sûr d'y retrouver Sarah, comme quasiment chaque jour. La seule personne qu'il acceptait encore parmi ses relations était Sarah. Pourquoi, il n'en servait rien, mais sa présence l'apaisait. Ils étaient restés de très bons amis quand ils s'était séparés, et après la mort de Sherlock, elle était la seule dont il acceptait la présence.

Sarah lui avait dit un jour que depuis la disparition de Sherlock, elle avait l'impression que John faisait tout pour lui ressembler. Il était devenu irascible, ne parlant que peu, ne voyait plus personne, ne supportait plus personne. Et que c'était d'ailleurs pour çà qu'elle lui avait proposé de rejoindre une équipe de recherche qui travaillait à la clinique. John se doutait bien qu'après la fois où il avait quasiment insulté un client qui ne comprenait pas le diagnostic qu'avait fait le médecin, elle n'allait pas le laisser continuer à prendre en charge des patients. John avait accepté avec plaisir, il n'en pouvait plus des patients, depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir Sherlock près de lui. Depuis, il travaillait dans un laboratoire toute la journée, faisait des expériences pour trouver des remèdes à des maladies, et limitait ses rapports avec les autres laborantins au minimum. En fait, plus que des expériences, il analysait en tant que médecin le résultat des expériences faites par ses confrères, car bien évidemment, il ne possédait pas vraiment le savoir nécessaire à ce genre d'expérimentation. Mais il comptait bien l'acquérir, et travaillait pour cela.

Encore une fois, cela lui allait très bien, même s'il sentait qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Sherlock, et que çà, çà ne l'aiderait pas à l'oublier.

John poussa la porte d'entrée de la clinique, et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Sarah. Il poussa la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebaillement. Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant déjà plongée dans des dossiers.

- "Bonjour Sarah, comment vas-tu?

- Bonjour John, je vais très bien. Et toi? Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?

- Çà va. Comme tous les jours, je fais aller.

- Bien, tu veux que je passe chez toi ce soir? On pourrait se faire un plateau-télé.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur...

- Tut tut, tu n'es jamais d'humeur, alors ce n'est pas une excuse valable. Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, je viens chez toi ce soir et j'amène à manger, que tu le veuille ou non.

- Bien, de toute façon, avec toi, je n'ai jamais le dernier mot.

- Exactement, c'est pour ton bien de toute façon, alors tu n'as pas le choix.

- Bon, je file au labo, ok? Si tu as besoin de moi...

- Pas de soucis, je t'appelle. Mais essaye de sourire aux autres laborantins pour une fois. Hier, Helena est venue me voir pour me dire que tu avais envoyé Mike sur les roses.

- Elle ne peut pas tenir sa langue celle-là.

- C'est moi qui lui avait demandé de te surveiller, et de me dire ce que tu fais de tes journées. C'est quelqu'un de confiance et elle t'as évité pas mal de problème depuis que tu travaille au labo.

- Ah bon? Comme quoi par exemple?

- Et bien, elle a parlé à Jack pour qu'il évite de te tuer quand tu as cassé tout un coffret d'éprouvettes dans un moment de colère. Plus de cinq cents éprouvettes, John. Tu sais bien que c'est cher le matériel de recherche, et lui se charge des financements. Elle a aussi évité la dépression de Connie quand, pendant une semaine, tu l'as soumise à un traitement d'enfer, sûrement dù au fait que c'était la semaine d'anniversaire de la mort de Sherlock. Elle a faillit porter plainte pour harcèlement. Et tout çà, entre autre chose bien sûr. Tu peux être content qu'elle soit là.

- Je ne me rendais pas compte, Sarah, je te le promet.

- Je sais John, je sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour çà que j'en ais parlé au reste de l'équipe. Maintenant qu'ils savent ce qui est arrivé, je crois qu'ils sont tous plus enclins à être indulgent envers toi.

- Je n'ais pas besoin que l'on me protège.

- Si, contre toi-même. Mais assez bavardé, j'ai du boulot et toi aussi, alors vas-y.

- Bien, à ce soir alors.

- A ce soir."

John, après cet arrêt, poursuivi sa route vers le laboratoire d'analyse. En tant que médecin, il connaissait les effets qu'avaient les virus et bactéries sur le corps humain. Sa connaissance des symptômes de maladies parfois incurables aidaient ses confrères à mieux diagnostiquer des maladies, à en contrer les effets et également à simuler leur présences pour des expériences. Malgré ses rapports difficiles avec ses collègues, ceux-ci convenaient tous du réel soutien qu'il leur apportait dans leurs recherches.

En arrivant dans le labo, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Helena, la jeune chercheuse tout juste diplômée, mais qui avait la pleine confiance de Sarah. Cela ne faisait pourtant que près d'un an qu'Helena avait intégré la clinique. John reconnaissait cependant qu'elle était très douée. Elle avait de bonnes intuitions et son travail, sa méthode méritait le respect.

"Bonjour Helena.

Helena sursauta et releva la tête. Son visage inquiet se mua en sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut le médecin.

- Oh, bonjour John, excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

- Vous deviez être concentrée, c'est normal.

- Oui, je l'étais, mais quand même, n'auriez-vous pas des ascendances elfes par hasard? Dit-elle en rigolant.

John s'esclaffa.

- Oh non, je ne pense pas, c'est peut-être juste l'armée qui m'a appris à être silencieux.

- Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. J'ai lu le rapport que vous avez fait hier soir sur le symptôme de paralysie musculaire provoquée par la bactérie contenue dans le tube n°40. Vous dites que la bactérie concoure à amener le muscle à se tendre et a rester en position. Vous pouvez préciser?

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, en observant la bactérie et des vidéos des patients, la bactérie relâche une toxine en se multpliant. Ne m'en demandez pas plus à ce sujet, je ne suis pas assez calé. Mais en ce qui concerne les patients, cette toxine amène le muscle à se contracter et à le rester. Ils parlent de paralysie mais ce n'en est pas vraiment une. Il faut trouver un moyen d'éliminer les toxines et les bactéries.

- Bien, parfais, merci pour cette observation. C'est une chance que nous vous soyez là John, vous amenez une dimension humaine dans ce labo.

- Merci Helena.

John s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa place quand il parut prendre soudainement une décision.

- Au fait Helena, depuis que vous êtes arrivée, nous n'avons pas eu souvent l'occasion de parler autre chose que boulot, alors je voudrais vous dire merci.

- Merci John? Mais pourquoi?

- Pour reprendre mes bêtises avec les collègues.

- Oh çà... Ne vous en faites pas John, je sais ce que vous traversez, il est normal que des gens soient là pour vous soutenir. C'est vrai que vous faites un peu peur aux personnnes qui travaillent dans ce labo, mais je suis sûre que vous finirez par redevenir vous-même, quand votre chagrin sera passé. En attendant, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me le demander.

- Merci Helena, je ne sais pas en quel honneur vous faites cela, mais çà me touche.

- Et bien, je ne voudrais pas que Sarah soit obligée de vous virer à cause de vos crises d'humeur, parce que je vous aime bien, alors disons que je fais tout pour que vous puissiez rester.

John rigola, un vrai rire comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu.

- Je comprend maintenant. Et bien, je vais m'enfermer dans mon monde, a tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure John."

Sur un signe de la main, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il appelait "sa bulle". Un petit bureau entouré de verre, presque au centre de la pièce. Les autres laborantins gravitaient autour et John pouvait aisément se concentrer sur ses analyses sans déranger personne.

Helena, quant à elle, le regardait partir en soupirant. Quelle guigne de devoir sans cesse lui mentir...mentir par ommission certes, mais mentir quand même.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Pour une fois, John n'avait rembarré personne, et avait même poussé l'effort à manger dans le réfectoire avec ses collègues, ce qui sembla ravir Helena et Sarah.<p>

Une fois de retour chez lui, il se débarassa de son manteau, de son écharpe et de ses gants, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit un thé. Il savait Sarah encore à la clinique et qu'il avait du temps avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il finit son thé devant la télé puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sous la douche, il repensa à sa journée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait réussi à repousser ses émotions loin au fond de lui et à se mêler aux autres gens. Et çà lui avait fait du bien. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas retrouvé la complicité et le style de conversation qu'il avait avec Sherlock, mais quand même, ces efforts avaient un peu égayé sa journée.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, de bien humeur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. La pensée d'une petite soirée tranquille avait fait son chemin dans son esprit pendant la journée, et il était à présent content que Sarah ait décidé de s'incruster avec à manger.

Sarah arriva vingt minutes après que John soit sorti de la salle de bain. Elle trouva John devant la télé, regardant une émission de télé-réalité sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle sourit. John avait vraiment pris les habitudes de Sherlock. Il ne mangait quasiment plus, regardait la télé d'un oeil très critique, et limitait ses relations sociales au strict minimum. Mais elle savait que ce n'était que passager, et qu'une fois qu'il aurait fait le deuil de Sherlock, il redeviendrait plus comme avant. Aujourd'hui déjà, il avait fait des efforts.

Elle s'approcha de John et posa une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Bonsoir Sarah.

- Bonsoir John. J'ai ramené de quoi grignoter, j'installe çà où?

- Va voir dans la cuisine, j'ai préparé un plateau avec assiettes, verres et couverts. Peux-tu ramener une bouteille d'eau aussi s'il-te-plaît?

- Ok, je reviens tout de suite.

Sarah disparut dans la cuisine, pour en revenir dix minutes plus tard avec le plateau que John avait acheté récemment. Elle avait disposé de petites assiettes avec des gâteaux apéritifs, avait versé deux verres de vin, posé une bouteille d'eau, et complété par deux plats préparé, du poulet au curry. Un des plats préférés de John. Sarah avait bien choisi, comme d'habitude. Elle posa le plateau (plutôt grand pour contenir tout çà), sur la petite table basse, elle-même placée entre le canapé et la télévision.

John regarda le plateau, puis tourna son regard vers Sarah, qui s'était assise près de lui.

- Sarah, encore une fois, tu as fait des merveilles.

- Je sais, dit-elle en riant. Je me suis dit que pour fêter ta bonne journée, je pouvais faire un effort de cuisine. Et je sais que tu aimes le poulet au curry.

- Merci Sarah. Ce matin je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, mais pendant la journée, j'ai changé d'avis, et ce soir je suis content que tu sois là, çà va me changer.

- Et si nous regardions les infos pour une fois, çà va changer des films et émissions que tu imposes à chaque fois.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas regarder les infos. A chaque fois je me demande ce que Sherlock en aurais pensé.

Il avait finit sa phrase dans un murmure à peine audible. D'un coup, une image de Sherlock critiquant les infos et le regard des journalistes lui revint à l'esprit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il leva une main pour les cacher. Mais il faut stoppé dans son geste. C'était Sarah.

- John, je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu arriveras à penser à lui sans te sentir triste. Tu finiras par te souvenir des bons moments que vous avez passé tous les deux. Quand je t'ais quitté, je pensais vraiment que c'était parce que Sherlock prenait une place trop importante dans ta vie, et que ce n'était pas réciproque, mais je me rend compte maintenant que sous ses grands airs et ses piques incessantes, il devait vraiment tenir à toi pour que tu t'attaches autant à lui.

- Je ne sais pas si j'étais aussi important pour lui qu'il ne l'était pour moi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne croierais jamais à ce qu'il m'a dit juste avant de mourir.

- Qu'as-t-il dit?

- Qu'il avait inventé toutes ces histoires pour se faire briller. Tu n'en as pas entendu parlé? Le Sergent Donovan et le médecin légiste Anderson s'en sont pourtant donné à coeur joie dans la presse. Même tellement que je pense que çà en devenait indécent.

- Ah, il t'as a parlé de çà? J'ai lu des trucs dans les journaux, effectivement. Ils semblent pleins de rancoeurs envers Sherlock Holmes.

- Je pense qu'ils étaient jaloux, Sherlock leur faisait de l'ombre, ils ne le supportait pas.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu l'aurais entendu Sarah, à ce moment là. Il était tellement loin de son attitude habituelle. Sa voie tremblait, et je suis sûr qu'il pleurait.

- Pleurer, Sherlock? Tu es sûr?

- Sûr, non, mais j'en ais l'intime conviction. Je le sentais.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que cette conversation me déplaît, mais je pense qu'il faudrait éviter le sujet. On en parlera une autre fois. Ce soir, on passe une bonne soirée.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, on ne parle plus de Sherlock.

John essuya ses yeux d'un geste rapide, se pencha et pris une petite poignée de gâteaux apéritifs. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée avec Sarah en parlant de Sherlock, il fallait qu'il profite de l'instant présent.

- Bon, tu as gagné, on regarde les inf...

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

Tous deux tournèrent brusquement la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Des coups secs venaient de retentir.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre que moi? Demanda Sarah.

- Non, pas du tout, je n'ais jamais amené personne ici sauf toi, répondit John en se levant. Attends, je vais voir qui c'est.

John se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Et là, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

A suivre

* * *

><p>Des petites reviews svp, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Si çà part bien, ou s'il faut que je m'arrête maintenant, des commentaires, bref, tout ce qui me fera avancer dans la bonne direction.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2  Rencontre

Bonjour à tous

Un nouveau Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>Tous deux tournèrent brusquement la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Des coups secs venaient de retentir.<em>

_S : "Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre que moi? Demanda Sarah."_

_J : "Non, pas du tout, je n'ais jamais amené personne ici sauf toi, répondit John en se levant. Attends, je vais voir qui c'est."_

John se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Et là, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Mycroft Holmes, qui attendait quelque chose visiblement.

J : "Vous..."

M : "Bonsoir John, puis-je entrer?"

J : "Vous... vous pointez chez moi après deux ans de silence? Et vous me demandez si vous pouvez entrer?"

John avait dit cela sur un ton surpris et vaguement méprisant. Il partit d'un rire nerveux et continua.

J : "J'espère que vous rigolez."

M : "Non, pas du tout. John, et c'est vous qui avez refusé de me parler depuis l'incident."

J : "Incident? Vous osez parler de ce qui est arrivé à Sherlock en l'appelant "l'incident"? Surtout que c'est à cause de vous si c'est arrivé." John avait presque crié en disant cela, et paraissait outré.

M : "John, calmez-vous, et nous ferions mieux de parler de cela à l'intérieur. Je vous en pris John, laissez-moi entrer."

J : "D'habitude, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'avoir une autorisation pour rentrer ou bon vous semblez."

M : "Je sais, mais avant, c'était aussi chez moi frère. Ici, c'est uniquement chez vous, et je sais que vous m'en voulez terriblement. Seulement j'ai grand besoin de vous."

J : "Oh, vous avez besoin de moi?"

M : "Oui, de vos compétences de soldat et de médecin. Et j'ai aussi besoin de votre avis."

J : "Mon avis? Sur quoi? John avait l'air plus surpris qu'en colère."

M : "Je vois que j'ai maintenant votre attention. Mais nous ne devrions pas parler de cela sur votre pallier. Puis-je entrer?"

John sembla hésiter, puis finalement se décala de façon à laisser passer Mycroft. Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers le salon, où il tomba nez à nez avec Sarah. Celle-ci s'écarta de son chemin sans un mot et tourna son regard vers John.

S : "Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse, John."

J : "Non, non, tu n'es pas obligée..."

M : "Je pense que si malheureusement."

Mycroft avait dit cela avec un sourire, mais son ton ferme ne laissait aucune place au doute, il voulait que Sarah parte. Ce qui ne fut pas au goût de John.

J : "Mycroft, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je suis ici chez moi, et si Sarah veut rester, et bien elle peut."

M : "John, ce dont j'ai à vous parler ne doit pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'agit d'une affaire d'une très haute importante."

J : "Vous auriez pu choisir un autre jour, c'est la première fois depuis une éternité que je ne passe pas la soirée seul."

M : "Je ne fais pas l'actualité, John."

J : "Si, malheureusement, çà arrive..."

S : "John, Monsieur tiens absolument à te parler. Alors je reviendrais d'accord? Demain soir je ne peux pas, mais disons après-demain, çà te va?"

J : "D'accord Sarah. C'est gentil de ta part de veiller ainsi sur moi."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, et après une dernière étreinte, Sarah s'éclipsa de l'appartement.

* * *

><p>John referma la porte, puis retourna dans le salon. Mycroft s'était installé à son aise dans un fauteuil, et attendait patiemment. John pris place dans le canapé et dirigea son regard vers l'ainé des Holmes.<p>

J : "Bien, maintenant que vous avez gâché ma soirée, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?"

M : "John, je vous aurais bien appelé mais je savais que vous ne répondriez pas. J'ai aussi pensé à vous contacter via Lestrade mais il m'a dit que vous ne lui répondiez pas non plus."

J : "Greg était un bon ami, mais il me rappelle trop Sherlock, tout comme vous me rappelez trop Sherlock, c'est pour çà que je ne veux plus lui parler, plus pour l'instant en tout cas."

M : "Je sais que c'est extrêment dur pour vous, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux vous parler ce soir."

J : "Venons-en à l'objet de votre visite alors."

M : "Je sais que vous ne regardez plus les informations, que vous ne lisez plus les journaux..."

J : "Comment le savez-vous?"

M : "Vous me connaissez John, je sais beaucoup de choses."

J : "Continuons."

M : "Je sais donc que vous n'êtes pas au courant de deux meurtres qui ont eu lieu cette semaine. Ces meurtres ont un lien avec l'organisation de Moriarty."

J : "Moriarty est mort. Et Sherlock a dit qu'il avait inventé Moriarty."

John ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, probablement pour embêter Mycroft. Et cela marcha. Mycroft grimaça et prit un air agacé.

M : "John, vous comme moi savons exactement de quoi il retourne. Sherlock n'a pas inventé Moriarty."

John décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

J : "Comment en être sûr?"

M : "Je croyait que vous n'accordiez pas d'importance à ce qu'il avait dit?"

J : "C'est vrai mais après tout, qui sait?" Il réfléchit puis continua."Vous ne me demandez pas quand Sherlock m'a dit cela?"

M : "Je sais qu'il vous a parlé juste avant sa mort. Je le sais car son téléphone était en permanence connecté à mon réseau informatique les derniers temps. Il ne le savait pas, mais la situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse pour lui, j'avais donc instauré cette sécurité supplémentaire. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Sherlock n'a jamais couru après la notoriété, je dirais même qu'au contraire il la fuyait. Le petit succès que vous avez eu avant sa mort, il ne l'aurait pas supporté longtemps. Il détestait faire semblant. Alors pourquoi inventer Moriarty?"

J : "Peut-être juste vis à vis de moi, tout simplement."

M : "Sherlock savait que vous l'aimiez tel qu'il était, il n'avait pas besoin de faire plus."

J : "De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec vous, je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir le dernier mot avec un Holmes."

M : "Peu de gens y arrive." Mycroft avait dit cela en ricanant. "Mais revenons à notre affaire..."

J : "En quoi me concerne-t-elle?"

M : "Elle vous concerne indirectement. Il faut vous mettre en sécurité."

J : "En sécurité? Et pourquoi donc?"

M : "Les deux victimes exécutées cette semaine ont un lien avec l'organisation de Moriarty. Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c'est que cette organisation a été reprise par le père de Jim Moriarty."

J : "C'est difficile de penser qu'un homme tel que Jim Moriarty ait pu avoir un père."

M : "Et pour couronner le tout, le père est pareil voire pire que son fils. Et il est décidé à le venger."

J : "A le venger? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire, asservir le monde entier?"

M : "Non, il veut tuer les personnes qu'il juge responsable de la mort de Jim."

J : "Dont je fais parti c'est çà?"

M : "En tant que compagnon d'aventure de Sherlock, effectivement, vous faites parti des cibles à abbattre."

J : "Génial. Décidemment, les évènements passés auront une répercution sur toute ma vie."

M : "J'aimerais que vous quittiez cet appartement pour emménager chez moi. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse pour vous protéger."

J : "Chez vous? Mais vous êtes malade? Vous ne pensez donc pas que j'aime le fait d'avoir un "chez-moi"?"

M : "Je sais, John, mais ici je ne pourrais pas vous protéger aussi bien." Et vous n'êtes pas la seule personne que je vais accueillir."

J : "Ah? Qui d'autre?"

M : "Lestrade, et avec lui Donovan et Anderson, Molly Hooper, et aussi sûrement Mme Hudson."

J : "Vous rigolez? Vous nous imaginez tous réunis dans la même maison? J'imagine déjà les repas du soir."

M : "John, j'ai fait un jour la promesse à Sherlock de protéger ceux qui le côtoyaient si une quelconque menace planait sur eux. Vous faites parti de ces personnes évidemment."

J : "Pourquoi Donovan et Anderson?"

M : "Parce que ce sont des proches de Lestrade et que quand vous serez tous dans ma demeure, je compte bien ne pas vous laisser sans travail. Je vous ais dit tout à l'heure qu'il y avait eu deux meurtres, je pense que votre expérience de soldat, de médecin et que vos enquêtes avec Sherlock pourront être utiles dans cette affaire."

J : "Ces meurtres ont donc quelque chose de particulier?"

M : "Très particulier. Ils sont liés. Les deux victimes faisaient parti de la toile de Moriarty. Ils ont été tués, ou plutôt exécutés d'une manière plutôt étrange et nous pensons que le tueur ne va pas s'arrêter là."

J : "Comment ont-ils été tués?"

M : "On leur a tranché la tête."

J : "Ah quand même..."

M : "Je vous l'avais dit. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir des cadavres sans tête."

J : "Vous n'avez pas retrouvé les têtes? Comment diable avez-vous fait pour les identifier?"

M : "Le corps regorgent de preuve de l'identité d'une personne."

J : "Je vois, vous ne m'en direz pas plus."

M : "Allez-vous me laisser vous embarquer alors?"

J : "Parce que vous me le demandez maintenant?"

M : "La donne à changer John. Je dois vous protéger, je préfère vous le demander avant, pour la forme, mais je dois vous dire que même si vous refusez, vous viendrez quand même."

J : "C'est gentil de prévenir. Je pense ne pas avoir le choix."

M : "Vous déduisez bien John. Allez préparer quelques affaires."

Sans un mot de plus, et l'air plus que contrarié, John disparut dans sa chambre dont il revint quelques minutes plus tard en marmonnant un vague "Je savais que ma tranquilité ne durerait pas". Mycroft était encore dans le salon, mais il se leva dès le retour de John.

M : "Etes-vous prêt?"

J : "Oui, mais je maintiens que si j'avais le choix, je vous aurais mis à la porte il y a déjà un moment."

M : "Je sais John."

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, après avoir éteint les lumière, et John ferma la porte à clef. Mycroft lui désigna ensuite la voiture qui attendait juste devant eux. En entrant à l'intérieur, John s'attendait à y retrouver Anthéa, mais il la trouva vide. Lorsque Mycroft se fut installé à son tour, il capta le regard perplexe de John.

M : "Vous avez une question?"

J : "Où est Anthéa?"

M : "Anthéa?"

J : "Oui, Anthéa, ou je ne sais pas qui, votre secrétaire... enfin, celle qui venait toujours me chercher quoi."

M : "J'ai comprit John. Elle n'est plus à mon service."

J : "Oh, très bien."

Le trajet se passa relativement silencieux. Mycroft essaya d'engager plusieurs fois la conversation mais John, pour lui montrer que l'idée de déménager ne lui plaisait pas, s'obstinait à garder la bouche close.

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure de Mycroft Holmes dura un peu plus d'une heure. Quand ils arrivèrent, John ne put s'empêcher de constater que la maison, ou plutôt le manoir, de Mycroft Holmes était splendide. Ils traversèrent un grand parc, sur un chemin bordé d'arbres, et finalement arrivèrent au pieds de la demeure. Aussitôt que la voiture s'arrêta, deux hommes en costume s'avancèrent et ouvrirent les portières. Mycroft descendit le premier, et enjoignit John à en faire de même.

M : "Bienvenue chez moi, John, j'espère que vous vous y sentirais bien. Suivez-moi."

A suivre

* * *

><p>P'tite review s'il vous plaît, je pourrais continuer à écrire sans, mais c'est difficile quand on ne sait pas ce que les lecteurs en pense. Je suis ouverte à toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, pourvu qu'elle soit constructive.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3 Nouvelle Victime

Bonjour,

Un nouveau Chapitre. Un peu déçue que l'on ne me laisse pas de reviews mais bon, je fais avec. En tout cas, Bonne lecture!

P.S : L'action est sûrement un peu longue à se mettre en place, mais il faut bien planter le décor.

* * *

><p>Toujours lundi 8 septembre, dans la nuit.<p>

Il était deux heures du matin. Elisa aimait beaucoup la nuit. Les gens changent pendant ces quelques heures, ceux qui ne dorment pas bien entendu.

Elisa sortit du 221b Bakerstreet et parcourut Londres vers son point de destination. Un entreprôt où se trouvait du matériel informatque. Connie l'avait informé que Moriarty volerait une petite partie du matériel présent. Il devait avoir besoin d'un nouvel ordinateur. En tout cas, cela devait être important pour lui, car il envoyait un de ses hommes de main en qui il avait le plus confiance. Çà servait d'avoir une personne infiltrée dans l'organisation criminelle, elle pouvait planifier ses actions. Ce soir, elle allait abattre un de ses fidèles, çà allait lui faire un coup.

Elle avait tranché la tête de ses deux premières victimes. Ce soir, elle avait amené avec elle un fusil à lunette. L'entrepôt était très grand. Et même si elle savait que Moriarty et ses lieutenants faisaient attention dans leur déplacement, elle savait également qu'il y avait une faille de sécurité dans cet entrepôt. Une petite lucarne invisible depuis la porte du dépôt. Pas assez grande pour qu'elle puisse passer mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Trop occupé à chercher ce qu'il voulait, le malfaiteur ne verrait pas le coup venir.

Elle arriva à l'entrepôt, pour constater que l'agent de Moriarty était déjà là. Qui aurait l'idée de se déplacer dans une si belle voiture pour aller dans un entrepôt.

C'était une bonne chose, elle n'allait pas avoir à attendre. Elle remercia encore ses compétences d'ancienne gymnaste quand elle fit le tour de l'entrepôt pour essayer de monter sur le toit. De planches en échelles, de corniches en gouttière, elle finit par se hisser jusqu'à la lucarne. Décidément, la tâche serait facile, ce soir. La carreau était cassé, à croire que le Ciel était avec elle pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit. Elle sortit le fusil à lunettes, pointa le canon à travers la lucarne et attendit. Elle n'avait q'une partie de l'entrepôt en vision. Mais elle savait que l'agent de Moriarty devrait forcément y passer pour sortir. Patiemment, elle attendit. Elle se demandait pourquoi Moriarty ne protégeait pas ses hommes. Après tout, après les deux assassinats de la semaine dernière, il envoyait encore un homme seul pour une mission, à croire qu'il voulait vraiment lui faciliter le travail.

Après quelques minutes, elle le vit enfin. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, brun grisonnant, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle ajusta son arme, visa, et tira. Un tir silencieux, mortel. La balle se ficha dans la tête de l'homme, qui laissa tomber la caisse qu'il avait dans les mains, pour atterir sur le sol lui aussi. Mort. Pas de doute possible, en l'espace de deux ans, Elisa s'était grandement amélioré. Elle avait toujours aimé le tir, mais tirer sur une cible mouvante était plus difficile que sur une fixe. Même si la cible en question n'était pas si loin que çà.

Bon, çà s'était fini. Il restait encore une étape. Elisa sortit un petit caméscope de sa poche, l'alluma, le braqua sur la victime et zooma. L'homme s'afficha en gros plan. Elle se demanda s'il n'aurait pas fallu filmer toute l'action, elle devrait y penser la prochaine fois. Il filma quelques secondes le mort, la caisse à côté, puis éteignit la caméra.

Remballant son arme, elle descendit souplement du toit de l'entrepôt, et retourna paisiblement au 221b Bakerstreet.

Pendant le retour, elle remercia ses parents du lui avoir transmis leur caractère. Inflexible, impassible, froide, c'était les mots qui qualifiaient le mieux Elisa, tout comme çà mère. Patiente, calme et perspicace, elle l'était également, tout comme son père. De part sa discipline sportive, Elisa avait appris très jeune le sens de l'effort et du devoir. Elevée dans la plus stricte discipline, cette éducation lui avait permis de se démarquer des autres. Ajoutez à cela une intelligence plutôt supérieure à la moyenne, et il ne lui avait guère fallut longtemps pour sentir que son devoir était d'aider les forces de l'ordre dans leur luttre contre l'organisation de Moriarty. Mais pas directement, dans la lumière. Il fallait agir autrement, s'insinuer dans les deux camps pour collecter des informations et détruire l'ennemi de l'intérieur.

Elisa poussa la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Elle avait trouvé amusant de louer l'ancien logement de Sherlock, et elle était sûre qu'il voudrait le récupérer quand il reprendra vie, officiellement.

Elle retrouva Helena allongée dans le canapé. Elle devait l'avoir attendu.

E : "Tu ne devrais pas être couchée? Tu as du travail demain."

H : "Quel est l'intérêt que je reste là-bas, tu peux me le dire? John n'y est plus, il est partit dans les bras de Mycroft."

E : "Tu dis çà comme si tu était déçue. C'est bien qu'il soit là-bas, il va finir par découvrir des choses, il n'est pas bête, et peut-être même qu'il aimera çà, s'il met de côté sa rancoeur. Et puis il est en sécurité."

H : "C'est vrai, mais tu me connaîs, je suis très égoïste, et je perds mon utilité envers toi."

E : "Ah, c'est donc çà qui te stresse. Et bien, si tu veux, je peux demander à Tom de t'introduire près de Lestrade, histoire de gagner la confiance de Donovan. Tom a un peu de mal avec elle."

H : "Et comment je te pris pourrais-tu m'introduire à Scotland Yard?"

E : "Je ne sais pas, mais je vais y réfléchir."

H : "Oh, et je ne t'ais pas demandé, comment çà s'est passé?"

E : "Aucun soucis, plus facile que les deux premiers, moins intéressant de par sa facilité. Le fusil à lunette est très pratique pour ce genre de mission, mais il enlève le côté fun de l'aventure."

H : "Tu devrais arrêter de côtoyer Sherlock, il déteint sur toi."

E : "Je prends çà comme un compliment."

Helena rigola, et se leva du canapé. S'approchant jusqu'à quelques centimètres seulement d'Elisa, elle dit dans un souffle.

H : "Tu veux faire croire que tout cela t'es égal, de tuer des gens, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai."

Et puis, elle l'embrassa. Rien qu'un petit baiser, qu'Elisa interrompit trop vite au goût d'Helena.

E : "Attention Helena, à vouloir me côtoyer d'un peu trop près, tu risques de te brûler les ailes. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi."

H : "Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?"

E : "Je le sais, c'est tout. Vas dormir maintenant."

Elisa regarda Helena monter à sa chambre. Elle savait ce qu'Helena voulait, elle savait également que ce n'était que passager, elle l'espérait en tout cas. Et elle aurait volontier répondu à son baiser et aurait même été plus loin avec elle, mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas pour l'instant. Il faudrait attendre.

Sentant la fatigue poindre, elle s'allongea sur le canapé, et ferma les yeux. Cinq minutes après, elle dormait.

A suivre

* * *

><p>P'tite review svp, histoire de me dire si vous aimez ou pas.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4 Mise Au Point

Bonsoir

Un nouveau petit chapitre

Bonne lecture

P.S : merci aux reviewers, çà fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours. Çà donne du courage pour la suite.

* * *

><p>Jeudi 11 septembre - Manoir Holmes<p>

Comme John s'en doutait, la vie dans le manoir de Mycroft Holmes était on ne peut plus simple, à part un petit détail. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, aller où il voulait à part dans le bureau de Mycroft, et dès qu'il faisait mine d'avoir besoin de quelque chose, un homme en costume s'approchait et, semblant lire dans ses pensées, accédait à son besoin. John était un peu mal à l'aise avec çà. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était arrivé, et il avait constamment le sentiment d'être épié.

Il profita donc d'un moment où l'ainé des Holmes était présent pour lui en faire part. C'était en milieu d'après-midi et pour une fois, Mycroft travaillait chez lui et non pas à son bureau, au siège du gouvernement. Celui-ci prit un air étonné, qui ne dupa pas John, et lui répondit que ses domestiques veillaient juste à son bien être.

J : "Et bien, Mycroft, je ne veux plus qu'ils veillent à mon bien-être, laissez-moi découvrir cette maison tout seul, je n'ais pas besoin d'être surveillé sans cesse."

M : "Bien, il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez John. Puisque vous êtes là, parlons un peu, j'ai du temps devant moi. Asseyez-vous!"

John s'assit dans le fauteuil en face Mycroft. Le petit salon où ils se trouvaient était très confortable et décoré avec goût.

J : "Vous n'avez pas de travail en cours?"

M : "J'ai toujours du travail en cours. Mon travail est très prenant, et si je ne m'arrangeais pas pour prendre un peu de repos de temps en temps, je serais constamment sur le pied de guerre."

J : "Je comprend, c'est pour cela que vous n'êtes pas souvent ici. Finalement, çà ne me change pas beaucoup de mon appartement, j'y suis aussi seul. Ah si, il y a deux différences, ici c'est bien plus grand, et je ne peux pas inviter Sarah. J'ai du l'appeler pour qu'elle ne me cherche plus, je n'ais pas eu notre soirée."

M : "Je sais, mais elle n'est pas impliquée dans toute cette histoire. Et pardonnez-moi de ne pas être là souvent. J'aimerais être plus présent, mais les circonstances actuelles m'obligent à travailler plus."

J : "Oui, c'est vrai, parlons de l'affaire. Depuis que je suis arrivé, j'ai pris la peine de m'informer sur les raisons de ma présence ici. Je me suis donc renseigné sur les meurtres, et sur toute l'affaire. Auriez-vous des informations complémentaires à me transmettre? Et vous aviez dit que vous nous mettriez au travail. Cela fait trois jours que je suis là, et je suis sans boulot."

M : "Patience John, patience. Oh, au fait, sachez que l'immeuble où se trouve votre appartement a été détruit par une bombe cette nuit. Nous avions réussi à faire croire à Stanley Moriarty que vous y viviez encore, et donc pour lui, vous êtes mort."

J : "Pas que pour lui, je suis mort officiellement, c'est çà?"

M : "C'était le seul moyen de vous protéger, il va falloir agir dans l'ombre désormais, Moriarty a des espions partout. Il va falloir être très prudent."

J : "C'est pour cela que pour l'instant, je suis seul ici, non? Vous allez tous les faire disparaître, les faisant passer pour mort aux yeux de Moriarty."

M : "Vous êtes perspicace, John."

J : "Vous allez les forcer à disparaître, vous vous en rendez-compte j'espère. Les forcer à quitter leur famille, leurs amis, leur travail."

M : "Ce ne sera pas définitif. Dès que l'ordre sera de nouveau rétabli, vous reviendrez tous à la vie."

J : "Mais il se passerait sûrement des mois, voire des années avant que cela n'arrive."

M : "Alors il serait bon de commencer nos investigations le plus tôt possible."

J : "Le gouvernement est-il au courant de cette décision? Ou avez-vous décidé de jouer cavalier seul?"

M : "Sur ce coup là, je ne peux plus me fier au gouvernement. Ni à toutes les forces gouvernementales. Je ne sais pas à quel point Moriarty est infiltré, je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne."

J : "C'est pour çà que je suis ici?"

M : "Je réunit les personnes en qui j'ai confiance. Ou plutôt en qui Sherlock avait confiance, ce qui revient à peu près au même. Sherlock était ce qu'il était, mais il était un très bon juge de caractère, il savait s'entourer, quand il le voulait bien. Le meilleur exemple de la confiance qu'il accordait rarement est devant moi présentement."

John sourit à cette remarque, et d'un côté il se sentit flatté d'avoir su se faire apprécier des frères Holmes. Pourtant, John repensa à un détail.

J : "Mais pour le sergent Donovan et Anderson..."

M : "Je vous ais dit les raisons de leur future présence."

J : "Oui, mais Sherlock ne les appréciait pas."

M : "C'est vrai, mais ils sont tous les deux excellents dans leur domaine, et vous avez vu comment ils sont. Ils haïssent profondément l'injustice. Et ils ont la confiance de Lestrade. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient corrompus. Et pour tout vous dire, nous n'avons pas le choix."

J : "Décidement la famille Moriarty donne bien du fil à retordre à l'Angleterre."

M : "Oui, moi qui pensait qu'avec la mort de Jim Moriarty, le monde entier irait mieux. Bon John, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai du travail qui ne peux plus attendre."

J : "Bien. Mais pouvez-vous me dire quand la prochaine personne à être tuée va nous rejoindre?"

M : "Molly Hooper viendras ici bientôt. Je suis en train de préparer son enlèvement."

J : "Vous dites çà tellement calmement..."

M : "C'est pour le bien de l'Angleterre, John. Maintenant excusez-moi."

J : "Oh, une dernière question Mycroft. Comment faites-vous pour arriver à faire croire à Moriarty que nous sommes toujours en place? Après tout, j'avais un travail, je pense que Moriarty est capable de savoir ce que fait une personne, où elle est..."

M : "Moriarty n'est pas comme Jim, il sait manipuler, plus que son fils même, en revanche il ne possède pas la même intelligence. Je ne dis pas qu'il est stupide, loin de là, mais voyez-vous, Jim Moriarty était capable de mettre en place les plans les plus tordus pour arriver à ses fins. Très compliqués mais très efficaces, ainsi que nous avons pu le voir. Stanley Moriarty est plus du genre à foncer dans le tas, si vous me permettez cette expression. Et il a confiance en ces gens, contrairement à Jim, donc si nous pouvons manipuler ses gens, ils transmettent de fausses informations, et Stanley ne semble pas prendre la peine de vérifier les infos. Alors que Jim s'impliquait énormément dans ses plans, Stanley est beaucoup plus genre mafia, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il gère du haut de son piédestal, et ne veut pas en descendre. Mais il ne faut pas pour autant le prendre à légère, il n'en reste pas moins un adversaire redoutable."

J : "Ok, merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, Mycroft."

M : "Pas de problème. Maintenant, si vous permettez..."

J : "Oh oui, bien sûr, passez une bonne fin de journée."

M : "Vous de même, John. Oh, ce soir, je pense être libre. Voudriez-vous que nous mangeions ensemble?"

J : "Oui, avec plaisir."

Mycroft et John se levèrent d'un même ensemble. Mycroft regarda longuement John qui finit par se sentir gêné d'être ainsi scruté. Puis, le gouvernement britannique, comme aimait l'appeler Sherlock, invita John à sortir du petit salon.

John passa le reste de l'après-midi tout seul. Apparemment, Mycroft avait tenu parole, et informé ses serviteurs qu'ils ne devaient plus suivre John. Celui-ci se sentait mieux maintenant dans cette grande demeure. D'ailleurs, John trouvait que la demeure ressemblait au maître des lieux. Mycroft était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme classe, genre inaccessible aux dires de certaines. Et bien, c'était aussi ce qui caractérisait le manoir, la classe. La plupart des meubles étaient de styles Louis XV et Louis XVI, sur les murs s'étendaient des tableaux et tapisseries, et au sol il y avait la plupart du temps un parquet lustré avec ou sans tapis. Le tout sans surcharge. La décoration était présente mais sans être écrasante. Quand il eut regagné sa chambre, un peu avant son diner avec Mycroft, il continua à lire le livre qu'il avait emprunté la veille dans la bibliothèque de Mycroft, un ouvrage de médecine (on s'refait pas!).

Puis l'heure du dîner arriva. Quand John descendit les grands escaliers pour rejoindre le petite salle ou il prenait ses repas (il y avait une grande salle de réception, mais manger seul sur une table d'une longueur impressionnante ne lui allait pas du tout), il eut la surprise d'y trouver Mycroft déjà attablé.

J : "Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez déjà là."

M : "Je suis autant surpris que vous de pouvoir être à cette table à cette heure."

John sourit à cette remarque. Il s'attabla devant ce qui probablement devait être son assiette, se servit et commença à manger, Mycroft fit de même.

Le dîner se passa plutôt silencieusement. Trop occupés à manger, ils n'échangèrent que quelques banalités. Mais John était content, simplement par la présence de Mycroft. Plusieurs fois cependant, il capta des regards de Mycroft à son égard, des regards intenses. Et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour susciter autant d'attention de la part de Mycroft. Mais en dehors de çà, le dîner se passa très bien.

Puis ils se séparèrent. John rejoignit sa chambre, où il reprit sa lecture, et Mycroft se dirigea vers son bureau. Sa journée n'était pas finie.

A suivre

* * *

><p>P'tite review svp?<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5 Retour

Bonjour,

Un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Le dîner se passa plutôt silencieusement. Trop occupés à manger, ils n'échangèrent que quelques banalités. Mais John était content, simplement par la présence de Mycroft. Plusieurs fois cependant, il capta des regards de Mycroft à son égard, des regards intenses. Et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour susciter autant d'attention de la part de Mycroft. Mais en dehors de çà, le dîner se passa très bien.<em>

_Puis ils se séparèrent. John rejoignit sa chambre, où il reprit sa lecture, et Mycroft se dirigea vers son bureau. Sa journée n'était pas finie._

Au même moment, au 221b Bakerstreet

Elisa s'était décidé à envoyer décidé à envoyer les vidéos des trois assassinats qu'elle avait commis. Une copie pour Stanley Moriarty, rien que pour l'embêter et le forcer à sortir de sa tanière, une autre pour le service gouvernemental et les forces de l'ordre, de façon à ce qu'ils comprennent, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, qu'il y avait un lien entre les trois meurtres.

Elle l'avait fait depuis seulement quelques minutes, mais elle espérait avoir une réponse quelconque rapidement. Elle voulait connaître l'impact des ses actions sur les deux camps de cette guéguerre.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait commis son troisième assassinat et elle avait eu vent des effets de sa découverte par Tom. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à déstabiliser les forces de police avec son changement d'arme. Ils étaient sûrs que les crimes étaient liés, mais ils ne voyaient pas la signification des meurtres et pourquoi ce changement d'arme.

Elisa cherchait à contrer Stanley Moriarty en déstabilisant son organisation, en mettant à mal ses plans, ses actions. Le camp criminel, déjà grand du temps de Jim Moriarty, comptait encore plus de membres maintenant. Des infiltrés partout, des affaires criminelles à n'en plus finir, Stanley Moriarty avait perdu son fils, et il tenait à ce que le monde entier sache qu'il allait le venger, et ce par tous les moyens.

Il fallait détourner son attention, pour laisser le temps aux fidèles d'Elisa de faire leur travail. Et quoi de mieux pour attirer l'attention d'un parrain du crime que de tuer sans vergogne ses lieutenants. Ainsi occupé, il ne réalisait pas qu'en l'espace d'un peu plus d'un an, quatre personnes qui ne lui étaient pas fidèles avaitent intégré les rangs et gravit les échelons dans le seul but de récolter des informations, fournir de fausses indications, ou incomplètes, et de mettre en place des systèmes de destruction de son réseau informatique. Tout cela sans éveiller les soupçons, donc beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elisa craignait chaque jour pour leur vie.

Son téléphone sonna, interrompant ses réflexions. Elle prit le téléphone dans sa poche, et sourit en reconnaissant le destinataire. Elle décrocha.

E : "Sherlock, comment vas-tu? Tu es où?"

...

E : "Ok, très bien, je pense que si tu es revenu, c'est que tu as les infos?"

...

E : "Je suis à Londres en ce moment. Mais je peux rentrer au domaine si tu veux."

...

E : "Non, Sherlock, tu ne viens pas à Londres, tu es fou ou quoi? On pourrait te repérer."

...

E : "Je ne parlais pas de Moriarty, mais de ton frère."

...

E : "John va bien, je veille sur lui, enfin maintenant ton frère veille aussi sur lui. Il est entre de bonnes mains, quoi que tu puisses penser."

...

E : "Angel m'a dit qu'il s'habituait au manoir de ton frère. En tant qu'assistante de Mycroft, elle a accès à beaucoup d'informations. Mycroft lui voue une entière confiance, et je crois qu'Angel en pince un tantinet pour lui. Elle dit que çà rend son travail beaucoup plus intéressant. Je suis fière d'elle."

...

E : "Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Mycroft a beaucoup de charme."

...

E : "Bon, Sherlock, on ne va pas se disputer au sujet de ton frère, tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé me disputer avec toi."

...

E : "Je n'ai pas d'action prévue dans les prochains jours, je reviens au domaine et on pourra parler de ce que tu as appris."

...

E : "Ok, je pars maintenant, juste le temps de prévenir Helena. Je serais au domaine d'ici trois à quatre heure. A tout à l'heure."

Elisa raccrocha, le sourire au lèvres. Quoiqu'il arrive, Sherlock restera encore et toujours un grand gamin. Peut-être qu'un jour il arrivera à enterrer la hache de guerre avec Mycroft. Depuis le temps qu'elle les connaissait tous les deux, elle les avait toujours vu se défier constamment.

Elle se dirigea vers la deuxième chambre du 221b Bakerstreet, et toqua à la porte.

E : "Helena, tu n'es pas déjà couchée quand même?"

H : "Non, entre."

Elisa entra dans la chambre, pour trouver Helena en plein chat vocal avec Angel.

E : "Bonsoir, Angel. Je viens d'avoir Sherlock au téléphone, il m'a encore demandé des nouvelles de John."

A : "Bonsoir Elisa. John va bien. Il a dîné avec Mycroft ce soir."

H : "Je suis sûre qu'il est mieux maintenant, en tout cas il ne peut pas aller moins bien qu'il y a encore une semaine."

A : "C'est sûr. Au fait, Elisa, Helena, Mycroft m'a dit que cette nuit, il mettra en action le plan pour le remplacement de Molly Hooper, il a réglé les derniers détails ce soir. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a trouvé une jeune fille qui lui ressemble de manière ahurissante. Comme Miss Hooper est en vacances, elle n'aura pas à jouer à découper des cadavres. La pauvre, à mon avis, elle ne sait pas qu'elle sera une cible de choix dans les prochains jours."

E : "Très bien, informes Chelsea qu'elle peut donner de fausses informations sur Miss Hooper pour accélérer son exécution. Je pense que si elle se débrouille bien, on pourra passer à la personne suivante d'ici quelques jours."

A : "Chelsea à l'intention de jeter son dévolu sur qui après?"

E : "Sur Lestrade, et avec lui Donovan et Anderson. Elle va les suggérer à Moriarty après Miss Hooper. Tom lui transmet toutes les informations nécessaires. Angel, à toi de jouer, amener Mycroft à penser que ce sont les prochains sur la liste."

A : "Très bien, çà devrait pas être trop dur. Comme ils embêtent régulièrement Moriarty pendant leurs enquêtes, j'ai de quoi lui faire croire tout çà."

H : "C'est juste. Mais... çà va pas être trop dur, les trois en même temps?"

E : "Chelsea devra suggérer une attaque pendant qu'ils sont sur une enquête, c'est la seule possibilité que je vois."

A : "En effet, ce qui va rendre plus dure la tâche pour Mycroft. Je ne sais pas comment il fera pour les remplacer."

E : "A moins que... Il est peut-être possible... Angel, Mycroft veut absolument les faire enlever ou on peut leur parler avant? Je suis sûre qu'ils ne seraient pas contre l'idée de disparaître pour combattre dans l'ombre. S'ils comprennent les enjeux, ils le feront."

A : "Il faudrait que je lui demande. Mais qu'as-tu en tête?"

E : "Je veux orchestrer leur exécution. Si on prépare tout à l'avance, on peut simuler leur mort sans impliquer Moriarty, et comme çà il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, et ils seront en sécurité."

A : "çà me paraît plus réalisable qu'un hypothétique remplacement. Je vais en parler à Mycroft."

E : "Cool, tiens-moi au courant. Bon, je vous préviens les filles, je repars ce soir au domaine, Sherlock est revenu, nous devons parler de vive voix."

H : "Ok. Dis-moi, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas aux autres que Sherlock est en vie? Nous ne sommes que trois à le savoir, et nous sommes huit à travailler ensemble."

E : "Parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Moins de gens savent qu'il est en vie, mieux c'est, crois-moi. Bon, j'y vais, bon courage les filles."

H, A : "Salut."

Elisa sortit de la chambre d'Helena et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sa moto l'attendait sagement dans la rue. Elle l'enfourcha, alluma le moteur et partit dans le nuit.

Après plusieurs heures de trajet, elle arriva enfin au domaine. Quelle idée d'être aussi loin de Londres, quatre heures en passant par les autoroutes, c'était épuisant.

Elle roulait au pas sur le chemin qui sillonnait le domaine. Quelle beauté! Depuis le temps qu'elle y habitait, elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant la beauté du lieu. Huit ans déjà. Huit ans que ses parents étaient décédés dans l'incendie de leur manoir, qu'elle avait hérité une véritable fortune et qu'elle avait acquérit ce très vaste et très ancien corps de ferme, qu'elle avait transformé en centre d'éducation pour gymnaste. Le bâtiment principal, qui trônait tel un gardien sur tout le domaine, était un manoir en forme de U, a cinq étages, qui servait principalement de lieu de vie pour les vingt-cinq gymnastes en pension et le corps enseignant. Cinq autres bâtiments, de taille moins imposante que le premier, mais impressionnante tout de même, s'ajoutaient à cela. Quatre qui habritaient des aires d'entrainement selon les disciplines des gymnastes. Un qui servait d'habitation pour la maîtresse des lieux, ses invités et les membres de son organisation. Trois de ces bâtiments étaient reliés par des verrières, de sorte que l'ensemble formait un gigantesque triangle. Et en dernier, il y avait un dizaine de dépendances, qui autrefois servait sans aucun doute à loger le personnel fermier. Mais maintenant, seules quatres personnes savaient à quoi servaient ces dépendances. L'extérieur des bâtiment avait gardé le charme de l'ancien, mais l'intérieur était de conception plus moderne pour le manoir principal, et restauré avec goût mais de manière ancienne pour le reste des bâtiments. Les aires d'entraînements étaient par contre colmplètement modernisées, afin de donner un enseignement adéquat à tous les gymnastes, des futurs champions.

Elisa arriva devant la porte du bâtiment le plus éloigné de la grille d'entrée du domaine. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait choisi. Les gens pensaient la plupart du temps qu'elle logeait dans le manoir principal, mais elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée. Trop de monde courant sans cesse, trop de remue-ménage, elle laissait cela au corps enseignant. Elle voulait de la tranquilité.

Elle laissa la moto devant le perron et entra par la porte de service sans frapper, pour découvrir Sherlock, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nouée sur les reins, qui tentait apparemment de faire cuire quelque chose.

E : "Ola, Sherlock, je ne savais pas que ta nouvelle expérience incluait le fait de mettre le feu chez moi."

S : "Je ne met pas le feu."

E : "Sherlock, dois-je te rappeler que la dernière que tu as tenu à faire la cuisine, j'ai du changer mon four et quelques plats?"

S : "T'es jamais contente. Pour une fois que je voulais faire plaisir."

E : "Disons que je me méfie de tes talents de cuisinier. Mais j'apprécie le geste, ce jour est à marquer sur le calendrier. Ton autisme s'améliore."

S : "Je ne suis pas autiste, je suis un sociopathe."

E : "Bon, pousses-toi de là, je vais le faire, sinon, dans trois heures, je n'aurais toujours pas mangé, et toi non plus. Vas t'habiller."

Sherlock disparu de la cuisine, pour y réapparaitre dix minutes plus tard, avec un dossier à la main.

S : "Tiens, tout ce que tu m'as demandé."

Elisa s'approcha et prit le dossier des mains de Sherlock. Elle l'ouvrit, examina attentivement certains papier, puis leva les yeux vers Sherlock.

E : "C'est ahurissant Sherlock. Je t'avais demandé des renseignements, et tu m'amène sa vie entière, comment as-tu fait, je sais que certaines informations contenues dans ce dossier sont classées top secret par le gouvernement."

S : "Les gouvernements devraient s'entendre entre eux. Sebastian Moran est classé top secret d'une manière générale par le gouvernement britannique, mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre de pays qui considère cet homme d'une manière beaucoup lâche. Il est très dur de trouver des éléments sur lui dans ce pays, mais dans d'autres..."

E : "C'est génial Sherlock, avec çà on peut le faire emprisonner pendant trois siècles. Je peux te demander combien de pays tu as parcouru pour avoir autant de choses sur lui? Je sais qu'il a énormément voyagé."

S : "Plus d'une quinzaine je crois. Maintenant, il faut le rattacher à l'organisation de Moriarty, et surtout il faudra le capturer, et cela ne sera pas simple."

E : "Je sais, mais on verra au moment où Mycroft aura compris."

S : "Ne te fais pas reconnaître tout de suite, sinon il sera insupportable de prétention. Toi-même n'y survivras pas."

E : "Allez, au lieu de dire des bêtises viens manger."

Ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent. Elisa força Sherlock à finir son assiette, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, au grand désespoir du détective.

S : "Je peux me débrouiller seul tu sais."

E : "D'après ce que je vois non. Tu as encore maigri. As-tu fait au moins un repas par jour pendant ces deux mois d'absence?"

S : "A peu près."

Ils finirent leur dîner en silence. Il était maintenant plus de trois heures du matin, mais ils n'avaient tous les deux pas sommeil. Ils se regardèrent pensivement pendant quelques longues secondes, puis prononcèrent en même temps "escrime", se sourirent, et se dirigèrent vers une salle qui leur était bien connue.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de là, Molly Hooper, qui était en vacances à Plymouth, et qui se baladait sur un embarcadaire, profitant de la fraîcheur agréable de la nuit, ne vit pas arriver deux hommes derrière elle. Elle sursauta littéralement de frayeur au moment ou l'un d'eux la baillonnait, pendant que l'autre la tenait fermement. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais c'était peine perdue. Une fois que le premier eu fini sa tâche, le deuxième la souleva, et ils repartirent en direction du voiture qui les attendait. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, Molly se débattant toujours vainement, et la voiture partit en trombe. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une jeune fille, portrait saisissant de Molly Hooper, arriva à l'endroit exact de l'enlèvement. Elle souriait, et regardait la mer qui s'étendait devant elle. Puis continua sa promenade.<p>

Quant à Molly, elle fut endormie, et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un lit, perdue, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivée. Effrayée mais décidée à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se leva sortit précipitamment de la chambre, pour débouler dans un petit salon richement décoré. Assis dans un fauteuil, un homme élégant lui faisait face.

M : "Bonjour Miss Hooper, vous souvenez-vous de moi?"

Mo : "My... Mycroft Holmes?"

M : C'est cela. Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure."

A suivre

* * *

><p>Des p'tites reviews? Je prends tout, critique bonne, critique mauvaise, déclaration d'amour, de guerre, jets de fleurs, de pierres... lol<p>

A+ pour un nouveau chapitre.


	7. Chapitre 6 Mort et Plan

Bonjour,

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je sais que pour l'instant, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette histoire est destinée à être assez longue, çà en prend bien le chemin en tout cas, donc l'action viendra quand j'aurais exposé la situation.

Ce chapitre a été un peu long à venir, j'en suis désolé, j'ai juste fait en même temps toute la trame de l'histoire, et comme j'ai un boulot, la journée je ne peux pas m'en occuper, donc çà m'a prit du temps.

Bon, je laisse la place à l'histoire.

* * *

><p><em>M : "Bonjour Miss Hooper, vous souvenez-vous de moi?"<em>

_Mo : "My... Mycroft Holmes?"_

_M : C'est cela. Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure."_

Vendredi 12 septembre 2014 : Manoir Holmes

Mo : "Pardon?"

M : "J'ai dit : "Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure.""

Mo : "J'ai entendu, c'est vous qui m'avez fait enlevé?"

M : "Exact, pour votre propre sécurité."

Mo : "Ma sécurité va très bien."

M : "Plus depuis un moment. Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il va falloir que vous diparaissiez de la circulation pendant quelques temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez pouvoir exercer vos talents de médecin légiste ici. Et vos compétences en chimie vont être également mises à contribution."

Là, Molly resta sans voix. D'un côté, Mycroft Holmes avait le même effet intimidant que Sherlock sur elle, d'un autre elle ne pouvait que se révolter contre cet homme qui lui annonçait qu'elle devait mourir aux yeux du monde, de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses collègues, avec ce détachement qui le caractérisait si bien.

Mo : "J'y crois pas, alors c'est de famille cette façon de penser que vous pouvez disposer des gens selon votre bon vouloir sans leur en parler, ni même penser à ce qu'ils voudraient."

Mycroft ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se leva de son fauteuil sous le regard à la fois furieux et timide de Molly et se dirigea vers une des trois portes de la pièce. Il ne se retourna pas quand il lança, sur un ton nonchalant, "John est en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, vous devez avoir faim, allez le rejoindre, il est dans la pièce juste à côté." Puis il sortit, sans un regard.

Molly mit quelques secondes à réagir, trop ahurie de la goujaterie dont faisait preuve l'ainé des Holmes. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers la porte devant elle. Elle l'ouvrit, et arriva dans une petite pièce où John Watson prenait effectivement son petit déjeuner. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

J : "Ah, Molly, vous êtes réveillée."

Mo : "John?"

J : "Oui je sais, vous devez être un peu désorientée, installez-vous, prenez donc votre petit-déjeuner avec moi, et je vous explique tout. Quand Mycroft m'a dit hier après-midi que vous arriveriez bientôt, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit la nuit suivante." Quand il vit que Molly n'osait pas bouger, il ajouta, "Venez Molly, nous avons du travail après."

Molly s'avança finalement, s'assit sur une chaise et dévisagea John.

Mo : "Du travail, dites-vous?"

J : "Oui, Mycroft m'a mis au courant ce matin. Il a réussi à subtiliser les corps des trois victimes de notre nouveau tueur en série à la morgue, et il veut que nous testions quelques... théories. Mais je vous expliquerais cette partie quand nous aurons fini de déjeuner, si çà ne vous dérange pas."

Molly sourit. Effectivement, parler de dissection de corps humain pendant le petit-déjeuner n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, John se lança dans le récit des évenements, et Molly l'écouta d'une oreille attentive. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle entendait.

* * *

><p>Tom et Chelsea discutaient par chat. Difficile d'entretenir une relation quand ils étaient tous les deux sous le coups de couvertures à défendre quoi qu'il arrive. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, principalement parce que Moriarty faisait du gringue à Chelsea et l'emmenait partout avec lui, au grand désespoir de celle-ci. Elle espérait que même si elle refusait ses avances, qui elle en était sûre n'allaient plus tarder à arriver, il n'en prendrait pas ombrage et qu'il continuerait à lui faire confiance. Et Tom, lui, faisait de son mieux pour arriver à une relation de confiance avec Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson. Le seul hic pour lui, c'est que son acharnement à se faire bien voir dans les plus brefs délais par Lestrade lui avait valu quelques commentaires bien sentis par Donovan, qui voyait en lui un petit arriviste. Il avait donc du mal à s'en faire une amie. Chaque tentative de sa part d'intégrer Donovan dans ses relations amicales se soldaient par un échec, et les relations entre Donovan et Anderson étant ce qu'elles sont, il n'arrivait pas non plus à s'en faire un ami. Pourtant, avec lui, s'était bien parti. Il avait intégré ce poste seulement deux mois après la disparition de Sherlock et Moriarty, et au début, il s'entendait très bien avec lui. Mais après, il y avait eu Donovan et ses remarques incessantes et ses insinuations. Et l'entente s'était désintégrée.<p>

T : "Alors comme çà, tu organise l'assassinat de Molly Hooper?"

C : "Oui, c'est bien que ce soit moi. Çà m'enlève une épine du pied. Pour John, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir donner d'informations avant qu'il soit trop tard. Mais là, il commence à me faire réellement confiance. Mon vrai boulot va enfin pour commencer."

T : "Ne le laisses pas approcher trop près quand même."

C : "Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre que je lui plaisais."

T : "J'ai hâte de lui faire manger la poussière à celui-là."

C : "Au procès, tu pourras t'acharner sur lui si tu veux."

T : "Bon, pour Lestrade maintenant, il te faut des infos non?"

C : "Non, Elisa ne t'as pas prévenu? Elle m'a téléphoné ce matin. Elle a demandé à Angel d'essayer de convaincre Mycroft Holmes de l'utilité de les prévenir qu'ils vont disparaître. Avec Moriarty cela aurait été trop dangereux cette fois-ci."

T : "Elle veut mettre en scène leur assassinat?"

C : "Non, elle veut que Mycroft mette en scène leur assassinat. Il a assez d'homme à sa botte pour çà."

T : "Il faut donc que je parle à Lestrade?"

C : "Disons préparer le terrain. Je pense que si Mycroft Holmes rentre dans le jeu, il voudra rencontrer lui-même Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson."

T : "Avec Lestrade çà va aller, mais les deux autres, je sais pas si çà va le faire."

C : "Pour l'instant, on en est pas là. Il faut faire disparaître "Molly Hooper", ou plutôt son sosie, de la surface de la terre. Et çà va se faire ce soir."

T : "Tu as l'accord de Moriarty?"

C : "Il veut que ce soit fait au plus vite. Je dois y aller, des affaires qui m'attendent. Dans trois jours, Moriarty a un voyage d'affaire, je pourrais retourner au domaine, que penses-tu de venir me rejoindre là-bas?"

T : "C'est d'accord. Je viendrais passer un moment avec toi, çà me fera le plus grand bien. Et je laisserais Helena prendre le relais pour Donovan et Anderson. A plus, mon amour!"

C : "Je t'aime. A plus."

Ils se déconnectèrent simultanément. Tom leva le nez de son ordinateur et constata que c'était l'heure pour lui d'aller au boulot. Quand à Chelsea, elle avait un meurtre à préparer. Elle détestait sincèrement cette partie de son boulot d'infiltration, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, malheureusement. Et Elisa lui faisait confiance.

* * *

><p>Manoir Holmes, dans la matinée.<p>

A : "Monsieur? Puis-je vous parler?"

M : "Bien sûr, Angel, venez vous asseoir."

Angel, qui avait entrouvert la porte du bureau de Mycroft Holmes pour lui demander si elle pouvait entrer, l'ouvrit complètement, pénétra dans le bureau, et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le bureau et s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils qui trônaient à cet endroit, sous l'oeil curieux de Mycroft.

A : "Monsieur, je souhaiterais vous parler des trois agents de Scotland Yard."

M : "Et bien, qu'y a-t-il? Ils sont déjà mort?"

A : "Non non, mais je me demandais, comment comptez-vous les faire disparaître tous les trois en même temps? Et comment savez-vous que c'est eux que va vouloir faire disparaître Moriarty prochainement?"

M : "Pour la deuxième question, c'est facile, Moriarty s'attaque à eux dans l'ordre d'importance qu'ils avaient dans la vie de Sherlock. Et pour la première question, j'avoue que je sèche un peu. Remplacer des agents de Scotland Yard en fonction est bien plus difficile que de remplacer une médecin légiste en vacances. La supercherie sera très vite découverte."

A : "Bien. Puis-je me permettre une suggestion les concernant?"

M : "Allez-y Angel, permettez-vous, je suis ouvert à toute idée."

A : "Pourquoi ne pas... comment dire... mettre en scène vous-même leur mort? Après tout, il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit forcément Moriarty qui les tue. Ils pourraient très bien... mourir par accident.. ou intentionnellement... pendant une enquête par exemple."

M : "Cette suggestion comporte forcément qu'ils soient au courant, qu'on leur ait demandé de disparaître, et qu'ils acceptent de jouer le jeu."

A : "Je sais, mais çà ne coûte rien de leur en parler."

M : "A part le risque qu'ils découvre tout. Ils sont loin d'être bête, quoi qu'en pensait mon frère, et ils se douteront de quelque chose."

A : "C'est vrai, mais vous l'avez dit, ils ne sont pas bêtes, et si vous leur expliquez la situation, le fait qu'ils soient en danger, et que vous leur offrez la possibilité de faire tomber Moriarty, ils vont peut-être accepter. C'est prendre un grand risque, mais je pense que çà vaut le coup."

M : "Vous raisonnez-bien, Angel, je vais y réfléchir."

A : "Merci Monsieur."

Angel se leva, et sur un dernier signe de tête envers son supérieur, sortit du bureau, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènement notable. Angel reporta sa conversation à Elisa, en ajoutant le fait qu'elle était sûre d'avoir réussi à convaincre Mycroft. Elisa fut contente, une bonne nouvelle, çà faisait du bien.

Quant à Mycroft, il devait avouer que l'idée d'Angel était plus qu'alléchante. Décidemment, cette nouvelle recrue, qui était à son service depuis plusieurs mois quand même, était intelligente et débrouillarde. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui donner plus de responsabilité, cela lui irait à merveille.

Dans l'après-midi, il se rendit au siège du Scotland Yard et demanda à parler à Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson. Il avait préféré leur parler car il sentait que la partie serait difficile à jouer avec deux d'entre eux. Curieusement, il ne pensait pas que Lestrade serait très difficile à convaincre. Il ne vivait que pour son boulot (pour preuve le fait qu'il se foutait royalement que sa femme le trompe), et c'était un homme d'action, qui détestait le fait que depuis deux ans, Moriarty leur échappait avec l'agilitait d'un chat.

Par contre, pour Donovan et Anderson, çà ne serait pas la même chose. Ils étaient tous les deux dévoués à leur travail, mais il sentait que le fait qu'il soit le frère de Sherlock Holmes n'allait pas l'aider à leur faire entendre raison.

Il pénétra dans le bureau de Lestrade, où celui-ci était déjà, les deux autres agents arrivant quelques minutes plus tard.

Une longue et difficile conversation s'ensuivit...

Mycroft ressortit du bureau près de trois quarts d'heure plus tard, d'un calme qui n'était qu'apparent. Heureusement que son caractère et son éducation lui permettait de garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance (sauf avec son frère), car sinon il aurait défenestré Donovan et Anderson. Quels idiots, ces deux là. Décidemment, ils n'avaient jamais compris Sherlock. Mais enfin, après d'âpres négociations, notamment garantissant la sécurité des famille des trois agents, il avait enfin réussi à leur faire accepter sa proposition. Comme il s'y était attendu, Lestrade n'avait pas été trop difficile à convaincre, son amour de l'ordre et de la justice et le profond respect qu'il gardait encore pour Sherlock malgré les évènements passé pesant beaucoup dans la balance. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie, du moins pour un temps, pour faire respecter enfin la justice en Angleterre. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas agir dans l'ombre comme un criminel, il reconnaissait que contre une organisation criminelle d'une telle importance, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Mais pour Donovan et Anderson, il dù en premier lieu subir une floppée d'insultes. Mycroft n'était pas loin de penser qu'ils avaient du épuiser leur quotas de vulgarité de l'année en moins de cinq minutes. Lestrade avait fini par les menacer de les mettre en cellule s'il continuaient à abreuver ainsi un membre du gouvernement. Ils avaient finit par se taire, non sans continuer à lancer des regards noirs audit membre du gouvernement. Mycroft avait fait appel à leur sens du devoir, mais çà n'avait pas encore suffit. Il du donc se résoudre à leur faire du chantage. Il n'en avait absolument pas honte, ces deux idiots ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Ils finirent donc par accepter, de mauvaise grâce, mais en exigeant une protection pour leur famille. Rien de bien méchant donc. Ils avaient fini la conversation en mettant au point les détails de leur soi-disante mort.

Mycroft était bien content de quitter ce bureau. Il se demandait comment se serait une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés au manoir. Lui arrivait toujours à se contenir, mais John, c'était une autre histoire. Il se laissait souvent submerger par ses sentiments, et il pensait fortement que çà ferait des étincelles entre les deux agents du Yard et le médecin militaire.

Il rentra au manoir, et se dirigea vers la salle qu'il avait fait aménager en un petit labo pour Molly Hooper. C'était une pièce autrefois très peu utilisée, et il était content de lui avoir trouvé une utilité. Et puis avoir un labo personnel était quelque chose de plutôt classe, non? Enfin, pour l'instant, pour la classe, on repassera, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte du labo. Sur trois des quatres tables disponibles, il y avait trois cadavres dont les torses devaient avoir été ouvert car il y avait des agraffes qui les parcouraient . Pas joli joli, donc. Nullement impressionné, il se dirigea vers John et Molly qui discutaient et se joignit à leur conversation. Puis il retourna travailler dans son bureau. Demain, il irait au siège du gouvernement, il devait s'entretenir avec des ambassadeurs, mais aujourd'hui, il devait mettre en place le plan.

* * *

><p>Plymouth, dans la nuit.<p>

La jeune inconnue qui remplaçait Molly Hooper, ne savait évidemment pas que quand elle a accepté ce travail, ce serait le dernier de sa vie. Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas hésité à la sacrifier. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel, et dormait tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin, la femme de chambre qui ouvrit la porte se figea et poussa un cri perçant avant de ressortir précipitamment de la chambre. Elle avait vu le corps de la jeune femme, ensanglanté, le visage méconnaissable, qui trônait au milieu des draps, et la chambre sans dessus-dessous. Le poignard, utilisé une quinzaine de fois, était encore présent, fiché dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

La police était destinée à ne jamais trouver l'identité du tueur.

A suivre

* * *

><p>P.S : C'est une histoire qui sera assez longue, qui comporte pas mal de personnages et de camps. Je fais donc très attention à ne pas faire d'incohérences. Toutefois, si jamais quelque chose vous paraît bizarre, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. Je rectifierais. Merci<p>

P.P.S : je met en place un système de date des évènements, je pense que sera ainsi plus clair, pour vous comme pour moi. Je vais rectifier les autres chapitres.

Reviews? Oui? Non? Commentaires?


	8. Chapitre 7 Souvenirs

Bonjour

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

C'est dommage que je ne reçoive pas beaucoup de review (voire pas du tout pour le dernier chapitre). Çà ne va pas m'empêchera de continuer l'histoire, car elle me tient à coeur, mais si je n'en reçois pas, je ne peux pas savoir si çà vous plait ou pas, s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas ou non, bref, j'avance à l'aveuglette. Pas facile pour moi.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Mycroft s'arrangea pour recruter toutes les personnes qu'il souhaitait protéger.<p>

Le plan pour la "mort" des trois agents de Scotland Yard avait très bien marché. Il faut dire que Mycroft n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson avaient merveilleusement bien joué leur rôle. Mycroft avait pris parti d'un démantèlement de traffic de drogue pour mettre en place son action. Les trois agents, ainsi que plusieurs autres policiers, avaient été pris dans une fusillade. Bien sûr, tous les hommes qui tiraient sur les policiers étaient des hommes de main de Mycroft, et de très bon tireurs. Ils avaient ordre de blesser les autres policiers mais pas les trois concernés. Puis, ils devaient simuler leur enlèvement. Deux jours plus tard, Scotland Yard recevait une vidéo qui montrait l'exécution de Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson, après qu'ils aient été torturés. Tout le monde ne chercha pas plus loin que la raison qui était donnée dans la vidéo. Dans celle-ci, il était dit que Moriarty avait mis en place leur enlèvement en représaille à la capture récente d'un de ses agents. Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson avaient été sur les lieux de l'interpellation, ils devaient payer pour cela.

Mycroft, pour une fois, félicita la bêtise du genre humain. Il ne leur fallait pas grand chose pour les duper.

Comme l'homme du gouvernement l'avait prédit, l'arrivée au manoir Holmes des trois agents n'avait pas été de tout repos.

John, malgré qu'il sache qu'ils allaient arriver, refusa obstinément d'adresser la parole à Donovan et Anderson pendant plusieurs jours. Seul Lestrade arrivait à le décrisper un peu. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, sans l'avouer directement, était heureux de revoir John. Il lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. Ne plus le voir en compagnie de Sherlock sur les scènes de crime tordus l'ennuyait plus que de raison. Et d'ailleurs, même s'il essayait de ne jamais le montrer, il en gardait toujours un peu rancune envers son second.

En tout cas, au bout de quatre jours à essayer de se contenir, John lâcha enfin prise au cours d'un dîner où tout le monde était présent, y compris Mycroft. Sally avait laissé échappé un énième "taré" à propos de Sherlock alors qu'elle faisait allusion à une de leurs enquêtes passées, ce qui lui valut un regard inquisiteur de la part de Mycroft, noir de la part de Lestrade et Molly, et à une gifle de la part de John. Rouge de colère, celui-ci avait quitté précipitemment la table, d'un pas vif, et avait fait claqué la porte en la fermant. Ils ne l'avaient plus revu jusqu'au lendemain soir. Il avait fallu que Mycroft aille lui parler dans sa chambre pour qu'il consente à en ressortir.

Depuis ce dîner, personne n'avait fait mention de l'incident, et personne n'avait reparlé de Sherlock en présence de Donovan et Anderson. John et Molly passaient leurs journées dans le labo, où ils échangeaient leurs connaissances. John, dans ces moments là, apprenait à connaître Molly, qui, n'étant plus constamment sous le charme de Sherlock, laissait entrevoir une personnalité tout à fait intéressante.

Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson contiuaient à enquêter. Ils découvrirent une autre méthode d'enquête, la méthode Mycroft. En effet, Mycroft leur avait mis à disposition tout un arsenal de surveillance qu'ils se faisaient une joie d'utiliser. Ils ne quittaient que rarement l'enceinte de la propriété de Mycroft, mais ils pouvaient accéder à toutes les archives, tous les dossiers, toutes les enquêtes possibles et imaginables pour qu'ils trouvent des preuves contre des gens, des traces pour des traffics, des indices d'implications de certaines personnes haut placées dans l'organisation de Moriarty. Leur boulot premier était de repérer toutes les personnes ayant un lien avec Moriarty. Et ils se mirent donc à enquêter sur leurs propres supérieurs, et aussi sur le gouvernement, les services secrets, et d'autres encore.

Mycroft était content que tout son petit monde mette autant d'entrain à faire son travail. Pour lui, la situation n'était pas des plus simples. Les recherches des trois agents avait mis en lumière certains de ces collaborateurs comme étant des proches de Moriarty. Heureusement que son suprême détachement en toute circonstance l'aidait à passer outre ses faits quand il leur parlait.

Et en dehors de çà, il devait continuer à travailler comme si de rien n'était. Il s'occupait des affaires étrangères de l'Angleterre principalement, recevant des ambassadeurs, des membres de gouvernement et autres.

Mme Hudson arriva au manoir Holmes le mardi 30 septembre. Ce fut un coup de chance que la vieille dame ne soit pas morte ce jour là. En effet, Mycroft pensait que Moriarty prendrait son temps pour elle, vu qu'elle n'était que la logeuse de Sherlock. Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Heureusement que ses agents de surveillance l'avaient prévenu. Deux agents de Moriarty avaient débarqués en plein marché, profitant d'une sortie de la vieille dame. Les hommes de Mycroft avaient protégé Mme Hudson, mais ce faisant, ont provoqué une fusillade entre les étals. Bilan : cinq personnes tuées, sept blessées, un vrai carnage. Mais au moins, Mme Hudson était saine et sauve, emportée pendant la fusillade dans une berline aux vitres fumées.

Quand Mme Hudson était arrivée au manoir, elle asséna à Mycroft une des plus belles engueulades que celui-ci ce soit jamais pris. Cela faisait longtemps que plus personne n'osait lui parler sur un ton pareil. Mais il faut dire que venant de la part d'une personne qui côtoyait Sherlock tous les jours, ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle lui reprochait notamment d'avoir sacrifié la vie de plusieurs personnes pour sauver la sienne, ce qui n'allait pas dans l'ordres des choses étant donné son grand âge. Ce à quoi Mycroft répondit qu'il devait respecter la parole qu'il avait donné à son petit frère avant que celui-ci ne meurt. Mme Hudson finit par se calmer, fut ravie de revoir Lestrade, John et Molly, et se mit à materner tout ce joli monde.

Ainsi, l'équipe de Mycroft était au complet.

* * *

><p>Ce même jour, le mardi 30 septembre, au 221b BakerStreet<p>

Elisa, depuis qu'elle était revenue du domaine, avait eu le temps de commettre trois autres meurtres. Et elle commençait à se demander sérieusement si le fait d'avoir côtoyé les Holmes pendant son enfance n'avait pas fini par endommager son cerveau. En effet, elle n'avait aucun regret à commettre ces meurtres. Elle prenait sa mission avec un détachement qui la surprenait elle-même. Elle se savait distante de tout, enfin presque tout, mais pas à ce point. Si Sherlock était là, il lui dirait qu'elle commence à penser comme lui et Mycroft, que toute vie est appelée à finir, et qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de çà. Mais enfin, quand même.

Ces derniers jours avaient été mouvementés pour elle. Tom et Helena n'avait pour l'instant plus d'utilité, car leur mission étant de protéger et de surveiller John, Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson, maintenant qu'ils étaient chez Mycroft, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Tom avait suggéré qu'ils rejoignent eux aussi l'organisation de Moriarty, mais Elisa n'était pas d'accord. Tom çà allait, mais Helena n'avait pas les épaules pour çà. Elle décida que Tom devait rester à Scotland Yard, car elle pourrait toujours avoir besoin de lui. Quant à Helena, elle l'éloigna de Londres volontairement, l'envoyant directement chez sa famille pour prendre un peu de vacances.

Helena, depuis quelques temps, ce montrait de plus en plus explicite avec Elisa, lui faisant clairement des avances, auxquelles Elisa ne répondait jamais. Celle-ci avait finalement compris que la raison pour laquelle Helena avait intégré ce groupe, ce n'était pas pour faire tomber Moriarty, mais simplement pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle. Et même si Elisa n'était pas complètement insensible à son charme, elle lui avait finalement avoué durant une longue conversation que son coeur était définitivement et irrémédiablement pris, et depuis longtemps. Que même si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle n'arrivait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas, se détacher de cette personne.

Helena avait été débousolée à cette déclaration, et elle partit sans plus rechigner dans le petit village dans lequel habitait ses parents. Elisa lui promit de garder contact avec elle, de l'informer de l'avancée vers leur but, et de faire appel à elle en cas de besoin, et lui fit promettre en retour de garder le secret sur Sherlock.

Cette conversation s'était passée il y a deux jours. Depuis, Elisa avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de se faire reconnaître par Mycroft. Enfin, de faire semblant de se faire reconnaître, vu que Mycroft savait déjà que c'était elle. Sherlock ne savait pas qu'elle comptait se faire découvrir volontairement par Mycroft. Elle avait d'excellentes raison de faire cela, mais elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Tout comme, à la demande de Sherlock lui-même, elle n'avait pas prévenu Mycroft que Sherlock était vivant.

En ce moment, installée dans le canapé de Sherlock, elle en venait à faire cette triste constatation. "Tout le monde ment à tout le monde, c'est effarant!", se disait-elle durant ce moment de profonde introspection. "Je mens à Mycroft et Sherlock, Mycroft et moi mentons à Sherlock, Sherlock et moi mentons à Mycroft, c'est tordu". Riant, elle continua ses constatations. "Je mens à mon équipe, Mycroft ment à la sienne, et je sens qu'une fois que Sherlock sera au courant, il mentira aussi. John, rien que pour Sherlock, je suis sûre qu'il mentira aussi." Décidément, elle aimait ces petits jeux de cache-cache, où toute la vérité n'est pas dite, où il est aisé de manipuler les gens quand ils ont confiance en vous. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient avoir confiance, elle ne les avaient pas engagé pour servir de pantins, elle voulait vraiment faire tomber Moriarty, mais disons qu'elle avait omis de leur dire toute la vérité. Et elle était sûre que Mycroft en avait fait de même, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jouer franc jeu. D'autant plus qu'il était probable que s'ils avaient su toute la vérité, ils n'auraient pas accepté de servir Mycroft.

Elisa sortit de ses pensées, et regarda son ordinateur sur la table basse. Cinq clef usb étaient posées à côté de l'ordinateur. Résolument, Elisa en pris une, la connecta, et se mit à transférer des fichiers dessus. Le petit jeu de dupe allait enfin pouvoir vraiment commencer.

* * *

><p>Jeudi 2 octobre 2014, Manoir Holmes.<p>

Il était trois heures du matin, et Lestrade maudissait intérieurement ce tueur en série qui, bien qu'il les débarassait de vermines à la solde de Moriarty, le faisait toujours dans des moments inopportun, comme en plein milieu de la nuit par exemple.

Il se devait d'aller réveiller Mycroft Holmes, et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Bien que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait été toujours très courtois, il n'en restait pas moins Mycroft Holmes, un membre du gouvernement, voire le gouvernement en personne, et un Holmes.

Lestrade toqua à la porte de la chambre. Rien. Il toqua une seconde fois. Cette fois, il entendit une voix étouffée lui demander de patienter quelques minutes dans la salon d'à côté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mycroft entra à son tour dans le salon, et Lestrade songea que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mycroft Holmes habillé ainsi. Il était en robe de chambre, faite dans un tissu précieux.

L : "Monsieur Holmes?"

M : "Que voulez-vous à cette heure Inspecteur Lestrade?"

L : "Je suis navréde vous déranger en plein milieu de la nuit, mais vos agents viennent de me prévenir qu'il vient d'y avoir un autre meurtre."

M : "Et çà n'aurait pas pu attendre demain matin?"

L : "Et bien, ils ont eu la bonne idée d'aller inspecter les lieux avant que la police n'investisse les lieux. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant."

Mycroft releva la tête. Enfin, pensait-il, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

M : "Qu'ont-ils trouvé?"

L : "Une clef usb monsieur."

M : "C'est tout?"

L : "Non... enfin si, il n'y avait que la clef, mais dessus, il y a des lettres gravées."

M : "Lesquelles?" Bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

A ce moment, un agent entra dans le salon où ils se trouvaient.

A : "Monsieur Holmes, je suppose que le Lieutenant Lestrade vous a déjà prévenu. Nous avons récupéré ceci sur le corps de la victime."

Disant cela, il tendait un clef usb dont Mycroft s'empara. Il la leva presque au niveau de ses yeux, et distingua trois lettres gravées dans le corps de la clef : H S M. Mycroft regarda longuement les lettres, un air de surprise passant furtivement sur son visage. Pendant un moment, il sembla perdre contact avec la réalité, complètement plongé dans ses réflexions, puis il sembla se réveiller.

M : "Merci de m'avoir réveillé, Lieutenant Lestrade. Vous, vous pouvez repartir maintenant."

L'agent se retira de la pièce, laissant Mycroft et Lestrade seuls.

L : "Que veulent dire ces lettres?"

M : "Vous n'avez donc pas trouvé? Rien de plus simple pourtant."

Lestrade se revit soudainement quelques années en arrière, quand Sherlock lui disait qu'il était un idiot devant un indice qui était pourtant très clair selon le détective. Cela le fit sourire. Il ne répondit pas à Mycroft, attendant simplement de savoir si celui-ci consentirait à lui répondre.

Mycroft le regarda, et soupira.

M : "H pour Holmes, S pour Sherlock et M pour Mycroft."

L : "Sherlock?"

M : "Il faut croire que le tueur aime se jouer de nous. Il aime remuer le couteau dans la plaie."

L : "Clairement, cette clef vous est destinée. Mais c'est malsain d'avoir rajouté Sherlock."

Mycroft resta silencieux. Malsain, peut-être, pensait-il, ou il y avait quelque chose de plus là-dessous. Difficile de savoir pour le moment, surtout avec... non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser maintenant. Lestrade dévisageait Mycroft avec insistance, ce que celui-ci remarqua.

M : "Pourquoi me regardez-vous de la sorte?"

L : "Vous saviez que vous avez exactement la même expression que Sherlock quand vous réfléchissez?"

M : "Sherlock et moi avions beaucoup de choses en commun, notamment cette grande capacité de déduction, bien qu'il l'ait toujours utilisé d'une façon très différente de la mienne. Allez vous recoucher, inspecteur, nous reparlerons de tout ceci demain."

Lestrade n'aima pas trop être éconduit de la sorte, mais il tourna néanmoins les talons et sortit du salon. Resté seul, Mycroft resta pensif pendant un moment, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il l'alluma, brancha la clef dans un des ports, et ouvrit les fichiers. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais ce qu'il y avait était on ne peut plus intéressant. De quoi connaître toute l'intimité de certains gouvernements. Il transféra ces fichiers sur son ordinateur. "La partie commençait pour de bon", murmura-t-il pour lui même. Puis il ajouta "Je te fais confiance". Il tomba alors sur un dernier fichier, l'ouvrit et resta interdit devant ce qu'il y trouva. Une petite musique d'enfant résonna alors dans la pièce silencieuse. Elle fit doucement retomber Mycroft dans de lointains souvenirs.

A suivre

* * *

><p>reviews?<p> 


	9. Chapitre 8 Contact

Bonjour à tous

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolé du retard, j'étais en Allemagne la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'occuper de l'histoire.

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Çà me fait très plaisir. Je n'en reçois pas beaucoup mais celles que j'ai me donne le courage de continuer. Je suis contente que cette histoire plaise, parce que çà me fait très plaisir de l'écrire. J'essaye de rester dans les caractères des persos de la série, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile, surtout pour Sherlock et Mycroft.

Encore une chose, je vous donne le nom des personnages et leur réduc en début de dialogue, je pense que çà sera plus facile pour vous.

Mycroft : M

Sherlock : SH

John : J

Mme Hudson : Hu

Molly : Mo

Lestradre : L (même quand il est appelé Grégory, je continue à mettre L)

Donovan : D

Anderson : A

Elisa : E

Helena : H

Tom : T

Chelsea : C

Daniel : D

Logan : Lo

Scott : Sc

Angel : A

Sarah : S

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Vendredi 3 octobre 2014 : Manoir Holmes<p>

Une réunion fut organisée par Lestrade dès le lendemain matin pour informer les autres de la découverte d'un indice sur l'identité du tueur. Car même s'il n'avait pas vu les informations que contenait la clef, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien de cela. Pourquoi? Il ne saurait le dire, l'intuition du flic, peut-être.

Lestradre, Donovan, Anderson, Molly, Mme Hudson et John étaient déjà présents autour de la table de la grande salle à manger que contenait le manoir Holmes à dix heures du matin. Seul manquait Mycroft, qui pour une fois était en retard. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas son genre, pensait Lestrade. Il s'arrange toujours pour arriver pile à l'heure.

Après l'avoir attendu un quart d'heure, Lestrade décida, avec l'accord des autres personnes présentes, de commencer la réunion sans lui. Il commença par exposer les faits. Le meurtre de la nuit passée, l'arrivée d'agents sur les lieux bien avant la police, la découverte de la clef. Les discussions allèrent bon train dès qu'il eut fini de parler. Ce fut John qui posa la question la plus pertinente.

J : "Greg? Comment se fait-il que des agents de Mycroft soient arrivés les premiers sur les lieux?"

Le silence se fit instantanément autour de la table. En effet, c'était une bonne question.

L : "L'agent que j'ai rencontré cette nuit m'a répondu, quand je lui ai posé la même question, que Mycroft possède un contrôle total sur les caméras de sécurité qui couvrent Londres. Par les temps qui courent, des agents contrôlent en permanence le réseau de surveillance de la ville."

J : "Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont vu le meurtre se produire?"

L : "Il semblerait, en effet. D'ailleurs, c'est également une question que je me pose. Le meurtrier a jusqu'à maintenant évité ce genre d'erreur, pourquoi la nuit dernière s'est-il bêtement laissé filmé?"

D : "Peut-être... justement... qu'il voulait être filmé?"

A : "Ce serait idiot de sa part de gâcher sa couverture maintenant. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il commet des meurtres et personne n'a le moindre indice sur son identité."

Devant son écran d'ordinateur, Mycroft ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un mince sourire. Elle avait réussi à les mettre dans le doute, avec sa foutue manie de faire les choses à sa façon. Nul doute que quand ils sauront qui elle est, ils sauraient également qu'elle avait fait exprès de se faire découvrir, il faudrait jouer serré pour ne pas se faire prendre. "Décidément, ma chère, tu avais raison, ce petit jeu aux grandes conséquences que tu me propose est tout à fait divertissant. Et ce qui en résultera nous permettra d'avoir un sacré pouvoir."

Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion improvisée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, les conversations se tarirent, et tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Son masque impassible de nouveau collé au visage, il s'avança jusqu'à son siège où il s'assit élégamment.

M : "Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard. Je vois que vous leur avait déjà parlé de meurtre Grégory. Aurais-je manqué quelque chose d'important à part cela?"

J : "Non, pas vraiment, nous nous posions juste la question suivante : Est-ce que le meurtrier devient complètement fou?"

M : "Oh, et pourquoi cette question?"

J : "Il nous semble que le meurtrier a volontairement choisi l'endroit de son meurtre de cette nuit pour être filmé par les caméras de surveillance de la ville."

M : "Il n'a pas été filmé par le réseau de surveillance de la ville, mais par un réseau privé. Le bâtiment dans lequel la victime a été retrouvée n'est pas un bâtiment public."

J : "Mais alors... Comment se fait-il que...?

M : "Depuis quelques temps, je m'affère à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun coin de la ville que ne me soit secret."

L : "Vous piratez les réseaux privés de surveillance?"

M : "Disons que je me réserve le droit de jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps."

L : "Sans en informer les propriétaires bien évidemment."

M : "Evidemment, sinon il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à les pirater."

L : "Ce que vous faites est illégal."

M : "Peut-être oui. Dois-je vous rappeler que les recherches que vous effectuer ici le sont également?"

Mycroft avait dit avec un petit sourire condescendant, sa voix contenant de l'amusement avec une pointe d'ironie. Pendant sa question, il regardait Lestrade droit dans les yeux, et son attitude montrait toujours son suprême détachement. Il n'avait apparemment aucun remord à pénétrer ainsi dans la vie des gens. John regardait Mycroft, fasciné. En cet instant, Mycroft ressemblait tellement à Sherlock. Lui aussi faisait des choses illégales sans en paraître le moins du monde affecté. Il s'immiscait dans la vie privée des gens en un seul regard.

Il réagit quand Mycroft se leva.

M : "Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder. Je vous laisse ceci, je pense que vous voudrez vous pencher sur la question."

Disant cela, il sortit la clef que ses agents lui avait remis la nuit d'avant. Lestrade s'en empara et la rega rda, puis tourna les yeux vers Mycroft.

L : "Avez-vous une idée plus précise de la signification des trois lettres?"

M : "J'y ai réfléchi, mais je n'en sais pas plus que ce que je vous ai dit cette nuit. Je connais juste la signification des trois lettres..."

A : "Qui sont?"

M : "Merci de m'avoir interrompu. Je disais donc que je ne sais pas pourquoi elles ont été gravées. Et pour éclaricir les idées de certains, les lettres sont H, S et M... pour Holmes, Sherlock et Mycroft. Mais je le répète, je ne sais pas pourquoi ces lettres ont été gravées."

L : "Avez-vous parcouru les fichiers présents sur la clef?"

M : "Oui, ils contiennent des informations très précieuses concernant des gouvernements, mais rien qui me concernce. Vous pouvez aller dans le salon pour utiliser l'écran et l'ordinateur qui s'y trouvent. Moi, je dois y aller. Bonne journée."

Sur les salutations d'usage, il sortit de la salle et du manoir. Son chauffeur l'attendait déjà. Il s'assit dans la voiture.

Pendant le trajet, il semblait hésiter. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait promis de ne pas la contacter, de la laisser faire à son rythme, mais plus l'heure des retrouvailles approchait, plus il se sentait impatient. La revoir... la revoir... huit ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, huit longues années pendant lesquelles la seule personne qui ait réussi à atteindre son coeur lui avait terriblement manqué. Oui, lui, Mycroft Holmes, le gouvernement britannique en personne, aimait, et était aimé. Mycroft Holmes s'était cru insensible à ce genre de sentiments, il avait d'ailleurs cru qu'il se remettrait de son départ, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle, juste Elle, avait réussi là où tout le reste du monde avait désespérément échoué, à savoir le fasciner. Oui, il était fasciné par elle, depuis toujours. Et il savait que çà ne changera pas, plus maintenant.

Il se décida enfin à prendre son portable, et composa le numéro transmis dans la clef usb trouvée sur les lieux du meurtre. Portant le portable à son oreille, il attendit, et enfin, on décrocha.

...

M : "Bonjour Liz."

...

M : "Je sais, je sais, je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, j'ai cru que je pourrais tenir."

...

M : "N'en fais pas trop non plus."

...

M : "Les choses commencent bien, par contre je ne leur ais pas laissé la petite musique avec la photo."

...

M : "Je leur ai laissé la clef, avec les infos dessus, il pourront réfléchir pendant un bon moment. Dis-moi, quand veux-tu que je fasse semblant de t'avoir trouvé?"

...

M : "Ok, çà fait dans une dizaine de jour. Il faudra convenir d'un lieu de rendez-vous.

...

M : "Tu veux vraiment que l'on fasse autant de route?"

...

M : "Bien bien, je ferais comme tu me demandes, tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien pu te refuser. Tu en as trop joué d'ailleurs."

...

M : "Dis-moi, pourras-tu un jour m'expliquer les raisons de ton départ? Cette question résiste à toute forme de déduction dans ma tête depuis huit ans."

...

M : "D'accord, pas de problèmes. Au revoir Liz. Je ..."

...

Mycroft raccrocha en souriant. "Une vraie tête de mule", pensait-il.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de réunion, juste après le départ de Mycroft, se levèrent pour aller dans le salon. Arrivé dedans, pendant que les autres s'installaient dans les canapés et fauteuil, Lestrade s'approcha de l'ordinateur, l'alluma, puis introduisit la clef dans un des ports disponibles. L'écran, relié à l'ordinateur, afficha l'image de celui-ci. Lestrade ouvrit la clef, et parcourut les fichiers disponibles, sous les regards attentifs de ses six compagnons. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la journée à parler des informations disponibles et à spéculer sur la signification de la photo mise à part. Evidemment, une photo d'un paysage de campagne, c'était un indice sur l'identité du meurtrier. Mais il était difficile de faire un quelconque rapprochement avec quoique ce soit.<p>

Ce même jour, dans l'après-midi, au 221b Baker Street

Ici aussi se tenait une réunion, mais pas avec les même personnes. Elisa avait réussi à réunir les membres de sa petite organisation. Chelsea, Tom, Logan, Daniel, Scott, même Helena était là.

E : "Je suis contente que vous soyez tous là aujourd'hui. Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas partagé en même temps."

Lo : "Depuis que nous avons commencé toute l'opération."

Sc : "Et bien, moi j'ouvre le bal. Travailler avec Moriarty n'est pas une mince affaire, mais je dois dire que je m'éclate. Etre informaticien dans son organisation est un vrai plaisir, avec l'arsenal qu'il a en informatique."

C : "Ravie que tu t'y sente bien, pour moi la situation devient pénible."

E : "Que t'arrives t-il?"

T : "Et bien, sachez que Moriarty fait du gringue à Chelsea."

C : "Oui, et il devient de plus en plus entreprenant, çà devient difficile pour moi de le repousser."

E : "En effet, c'est problématique. Il faut que tu le repousses tout en restant indispensable à ses yeux."

C : "Il apprécie beaucoup le travail que je fais, mais il n'hésitera pas à me tuer si je continue à refuser de me donner à lui. Il n'est pas du genre à faire des concessions."

E : "Essaie de tenir encore un peu, je vais essayer de résoudre le problème."

C : "Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre, mais fais vite s'il te plaît. J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses pour cette mission, mais je n'accepterais pas de me transformer en prostituée."

E : "Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais trouver. Scott, comment avance ton travail?"

Sc : "Etre un homme de main de Moriarty n'est pas génial. J'ai beaucoup ne pas être un enfant de coeur, j'ai fait de la prison, mais ce qu'il fait à ses victimes, c'est de la torture, autant physique que psychologique. Ce type est encore plus cinglé que ne l'était son fils. Heureusement qu'il ne possède pas le même esprit de génie, sinon on serait mal. Autrement, la vie au domaine me fait du bien. Je continue mes expériences, je suis encore loin d'un résultat probant, mais j'avance."

E : "Bien, continue comme çà, nous te donnerons le maximum de temps possible."

Sc : "Merci. J'ai lu dans le rapport que tu m'as donné que Sebastian Moran est allergique à certaines substances, je pense pour lui que ce sera plus facile."

E : "J'espérais que ces informations t'aideraient, je suis ravie que çà soit le cas. Daniel?"

D : "Tu m'as fait un énorme cadeau, tu le sais çà? Expert en armes est un poste excellent chez Moriarty, j'ai affaire à toutes les grandes organisations criminelles qui vendent et achètent des armes, je m'en suis déjà procuré une grande quantité."

T : "Ravie que ton boulot te plaise. Pour ma part, j'avais déjà vu des trucs moches en tant que flic, là çà dépasse les bornes."

E : "Penses-tu pouvoir survivre?"

T : "Oui, bien sûr, mais je pense que cette aventure dans laquelle nous nous sommes lancés va nous marquer plus que ce que l'on pensait."

E : "Il faut que vous regardiez ce que nous vivons avec détachement, c'est la seule façon pour vous de rester sain d'esprit. Moriarty est un homme sadique, peut-être plus que ne l'était son fils, qui jouait plus en finesse. Et je sais qu'il n'hésite pas à tester la résistance de ses hommes."

H : "C'est pour çà que tu ne veux pas que j'aille chez Moriarty?"

E : "Helena, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, tu es trop fragile psychologiquement pour que je te laisse aller dans le clan Moriarty."

H : "Mais peut-être à un poste pas important."

Lo : "Elisa a raison Helena. Quand tu arrives chez Moriarty, il te teste au délà de tes limites. La torture psychologique qu'il fait subir à ses victimes, il la fait également subir à ces hommes. Il faut avoir le coeur bien accroché, ou être complètement cinglé, pour rester chez lui."

E : "Helena, la discussion est close. Je te rappelerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi, mais en attendant, reste chez tes parents, prends des vacances."

La discussion dura tard. Par chance, aucune des personnes présentes ne fut appelée autre part. Ce qui permit à tous de se détendre un peu en ces heures sombres. Elisa regardait pensivement ses compagnons débattre de choses et d'autres. Elle avait de la chance de les avoir trouvé et de pouvoir leur faire confiance. Elle avait mis un peu de temps à les rassembler pour constituer une équipe mais elle avait fini par y arriver. Et ils avaient pleine en entière confiance entre eux. C'était une bonne chose, car elle ne doutait pas qu'à un moment, ils apprendraient la vérité sur elle, et alors ils ne pourraient avoir confiance plus qu'entre eux. Ils se soutiendraient.

A suivre

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	10. Chapitre 9 Doutes

Bonjour,

Un nouveau p'tit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Au cours de la dizaine de jours qui suivit, ce fut un vrai branle-bas de combat qui régna au manoir Holmes. Tous les deux jours, le mystérieux tueur pour certains (enfin, mystérieux, pas pour Mycroft, évidemment), Elisa pour d'autres, commettait un nouveau crime, avec à chaque fois laissée sur place une nouvelle clef usb qui rassemblaient des informations sur des personnalités, politiques ou autres, sur des gouvernements, sur des organisations criminelles, et à chaque fois un indice de plus en plus précis sur son identité. Mycroft faisait part de toutes ses „déductions" à son équipe. Aidés de ces „déductions", Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, Molly et John continuaient leur travail, et en plus cherchaient, regroupaient des informations, faisaient des spéculations sur l'identité du tueur.<p>

Mycroft faisait tout pour accélérer les choses. Il avait hâte de pouvoir regrouper son équipe et celle d'Elisa. A eux tous, ils pourraient monter des opérations difficilement réalisable sans une approche interne de l'organisation. Cependant, il appréhendait également les prochaines semaines, car il ne savait pas si le rapprochement entre lui et Elisa qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver éveillerait les soupçons et amènerait les personnes étrangères au clan Holmes à se poser des questions sur les motivations des principaux investigateurs de toute cette histoire.

Le 13 octobre, Lestrade et John, dans la chambre de ce dernier, conversaient au sujet des membres du gouvernement impliqués dans le réseau de Moriarty.

L : « Imaginiez-vous, John, qu'il y ait autant de personnalités politiques impliquées dans des affaires véreuses ? »

J : « Greg, j'adore mon pays, je me suis battu pour lui, mais je ne doute pas que certaines personnes profitent des avantages qu'il donne afin d'acquérir plus de pouvoir. »

L : « Oui, bien sûr, et je n'étais pas naïf au point de penser que l'Angleterre était exempt de corruption, mais ce que j'ai appris sur certains politiciens m'amènerait presque à douter de tout le monde. »

J : « Ce que vous me dites me surprend, Greg, voulez-vous parler de Mycroft? »

L : « Mycroft est un Holmes, et je pense que comme Sherlock, il est passé maître dans l'art de manipuler tous ceux qui l'entourent. Je dois dire que toutes ses recherches, ses investigations que nous faisons depuis plusieurs jours m'amènent malheureusement à douter de lui. »

J : « Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'il nous aurait protégé de nos ennemis et lancé sur la trace de tous ces politiciens véreux dans ce cas ? »

L : « Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il pense qu'il est si bien protégé que nous n'aurions aucune preuve contre lui. »

J : « Sans avoir de preuve, rien que le fait de douter de lui suffirait à faire capoter toute l'affaire. Mais Greg, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à penser cela ? »

L : « Rien de particulier, à part le fait qu'il ne laisse personne enquêter sur lui. »

J : « Ce que je trouve tout à fait normal. »

L : « Moi pas, il fait parti du gouvernement, il devrait nous laisser voir si l'on peut avoir confiance en lui. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait. Plusieurs fois, je suis tombé sur des rapports d'affaires impliquant de près ou de loin Mycroft, et à chaque fois il s'est arrangé pour que je change de voie. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que je sache quelque chose sur lui. »

J : « Je ne sais pas, peut-être avez-vous raison, mais pour ma part, je lui fais confiance. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi. Enfin si, tout comme j'avais pleinement confiance en Sherlock dès le début, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai confiance en Mycroft. Ils sont fait du même bois tous les deux, implacables, arrogants imbus d'eux-même, mais tout de même, je ne peux m'empêcher de leur faire confiance. »

John avait dit cela de manière volubile, sans reprendre son souffle, avec une étincelle dans le regard que ne lui avait connu Lestrade que quand il enquêtait avec Sherlock.

L : « John, laissons cela de côté pour le moment d'accord ? »

J : « Comme vous le souhaitez, Greg, nous n'avons de toute façon pas assez d'éléments pour obtenir une conclusion satisfaisante. »

John se leva et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre quand il fut retenu par Lestrade qui s'était emparé de son bars dans une poigne ferme. Ce geste arrêta net John, qui se retourna lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

L : « John, restez s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais que nous parlions d'une autre chose. »

John se laissa retomber sur le lit qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

J : « Qu'y a t-il Greg ? »

L : « Nous n'avons pas encore eu de conversation seul à seul depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, et je tenais à vous dire que je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous revoir, vous reparler. Je vois que vous avez encore cet éclat de tristesse dans le regard quand Sherlock est amené dans une conversation, mais d'après les renseignements que j'avais pu avoir à votre sujet pendant ces deux dernières années, vous allez quand même beaucoup mieux. Et j'en suis extrêmement content. »

J : « Et bien, Greg, je suis touché de vos paroles. Il est vrai que depuis que je suis arrivé ici, c'est un peu paradoxal. Ici, tout me ramène à lui, et en même temps, je suis tellement occupé que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour penser à lui. Mais je crois que çà me convient. Et en traquant l'organisation de Moriarty, j'ai l'impression de faire un peu ce que faisais Sherlock. Et je peux me rendre utile. Bref, tout çà me ramène un peu à la vie. Et je dois dire que je suis moi-même très content de pouvoir vous reparler. »

L : « Pourtant, c'est vous qui ne vouliez plus me parler. »

J : « Je sais. J'ai vainement cru pendant deux ans que de m'éloigner le plus possible de tout ce qui me rappelerait Sherlock me serait bénéfique. Je me rend compte maintenant que c'était une erreur. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, Greg. »

Lestrade sourit, puis, dans un élan subit, posa sa main sur celle de John. Il la pressa doucement, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux du médecin.

L : « John, je sais que la mort de Sherlock a laissé un grand vide dans votre vie, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas essayer de le combler. Je sais que je n'ai pas son charisme ni son intelligence, mais sachez que si vous le voulez, je peux peut-être vous aider à le combler, ce vide. »

Sa phrase c'était terminée en un murmure, mais c'est dans ses yeux que John put lire toute la tendresse que l'autre homme lui adressait en cet instant. Comment avait-il fait pour laisser sa douleur éloigner cet homme plein de bonnes intentions de sa vie ? Il ne savait pas, mais en tout cas, il ne voulait plus se séparer de Lestrade, qui, de simple « collègue », était devenu un véritable ami.

J : « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Greg, vraiment. C'est très gentil de votre part. »

Lestrade continua de le fixer quelques instants, puis se leva et aida John à se lever.

L : « Venez, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail. Et puis il faut réfléchir aux cinq indices que nous avons trouvé. Il faut absolument découvrir l'identité du tueur. »

* * *

><p>Lundi 13 octobre, 221b Baker Street.<p>

Elisa arpentait l'appartement en de grandes enjambées, incapable de tenir en place. Voilà deux jours que Chelsea ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles. Trois jours qu'Elisa avait dégoté une superbe jeune femme, complètement écervelée et superficielle, qu'elle avait placé dans les pattes de Moriarty afin que celui-ci délaisse pour un temps Chelsea. Cela lui permettrait de se reposer un peu dans le harcèlement dont faisait preuve le parrain du crime anglais. Et comme prévu, Moriarty était complètement tombé sous le charme de cette brune plantureuse, avec un pois chiche en guise de cerveau, et qui se laissait complètement manipuler par l'homme. Il avait donc complètement délaissé Chelsea, qui en était plus que ravie. Mais malheureusement, Moriarty avait décidé en contrepartie de lui faire faire encore plus de sale boulot, et la jeune femme n'avait plus une minute pour elle. Et depuis deux jours, elle ne répondait plus au téléphone, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Tom était très inquiet également et Scott et Logan essayait d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle les contacte. Chelsea était très importante pour le groupe. Étant dans les petits papiers du grand manitou, elle fournissait toujours de précieuses indications. Elisa savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la contacter sans prendre le risque de la faire repérer, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de choses.

Elle se laissa finalement tomber dans le canapé, et joignit ses mains sous son menton. Attitude totalement holmessienne, évidemment, qu'elle avait prise quand elle était encore une enfant. Quand on a pour ami un Holmes, il fallait s'attendre à certaines conséquences.

Dans cette position qu'elle affectionnait, elle repensa aux évènements des derniers jours. Elle savait que dans quelques heures, Mycroft révèlerait son identité au reste de son équipe. Puis ils se verraient enfin. Mme Hudson la reconnaîtra sûrement, et elle pourra enfin se replonger dans les bras qu'elle avait volontairement abandonné il y a huit ans. Elle était prête à tout pour lui. Monter une opération de cette envergure pour assurer sa protection, et la protection du couple qu'ils formeraient, était complètement fou, voire irrationnel de par certains aspects, mais elle s'en fichait. La sécurité, voilà pourquoi elle était partie il y a huit ans. Des menaces de mort planant sur elle et son amant avait eu raison de son couple. Il n'en avait jamais rien su car elle avait , avec difficultés, réussi à garder tout cela secret, mais maintenant, l'occasion était trop belle, s'ils réussissaient leur coup, ils n'auraient plus de soucis à se faire, et ils auraient par la même occasion un pouvoir immense au niveau international. L'information est la clef du pouvoir, et grâce à la dizaine de personnes qui travaillaient pour eux, il pleuvait de l'information en grande quantité.

Une fois la machinerie mise en place, ils feraient tomber l'organisation de Moriarty, qui était trop difficile à contrôler. Mais pour cela, pour qu'aucune branche pourrie ne survive, il fallait réunir énormément de preuve, car il était certain que beaucoup chercheraient à enterrer l'affaire.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle lut le nom qui s'afficha sur son portable, sourit, et décrocha.

E : « Sherlock, je suis contente de t'avoir. Comment cela se passe au Canada ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? »

SH : …

E : « Ok. Au fait, je dois te dire que d'ici quelques jours, il faudra que tu reviennes au 221b BakerStreet, en faisait très attention à ne pas te faire repérer, mais plus au domaine. »

SH : …

E : « çà c'est à moi de décider, Sherlock, j'ai mes raisons de le faire. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je sais que le domaine est grand, mais il y a un trop grand risque que tu te fasses repérer. Je viendrais te voir de temps en temps. »

SH : …

E : « John va bien, il remonte la pente grâce à tout ceci. »

SH : …

E : « Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je demanderais à Mycroft quand je l'aurais au téléphone. »

SH : …

E : « Je ne sais pas, et pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas franchement envie de le savoir. J'ai bien d'autre choses à gérer. Au fait, il faudra que l'on se trouve du temps pour se parler de vive voix, et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Je dois te parler de certaines choses, qui je suis sûre ne te feront pas plaisir sur le coup. Néanmoins, j'espère que tu accepteras l'idée et qu'ensuite, tu prendras certaines choses en main.

SH : …

E : « Ne fais pas le malin, je sais que j'ai attisé ta curiosité. Sherlock Holmes ne saurait rester avec un doute planant dans son esprit. Dis-moi quand tu reviens, et je m'arrangerais pour faire de la place dans mon planning.

SH : …

E : « Pour une fois tu es raisonnable, c'est bien. As-tu autre chose à me dire ? »

SH : …

E : « Ok, je te laisse alors. »

Elisa raccrocha, se leva prestement, et sortit en courant de l'appartement. Sa conversation avec Sherlock lui avait donné une idée, et elle allait immédiatement la mettre en place. Elle pourrait enfin s'amuser un peu, aux dépens de Scotland Yard bien sûr.

A suivre

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


End file.
